Team
by Aro
Summary: Rogue and Gambit; Enemies on the same team. What happens when she accidently absorbs him.. all the way? (think Carol..) Read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

            -

            Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            ***

            How could she sleep when _he_ was in the next room? Rogue tossed and turned, for she was unable to sleep. Every time she slowly started to drift off to sleep, she would think about the Cajun and her eyes would snap open. He was their enemy. _No_. She mentally shook her head. He was now a part of the X team. Just weeks earlier he worked for Magneto yet Xavier welcomed him when he had showed up at the door. Logan was still cautious but Rogue.. She didn't trust him. At all. She couldn't even stand being in the same room as him. He was their enemy for crying out loud. Subconsciously, She was practically afraid of him but she wouldn't admit it. She wasn't exactly 'afraid' him. She just feared him somehow. There was something about him..

            The sound of her alarm clock made her aware of all the sleep she didn't get. '_There's no way Ah can survive a dangah room session on no sleep._' The southern girl dragged herself out of bed. She stumbled towards her dresser, took out her X-uniform and got changed. After she was done, she stared all herself in the full-length mirror as she brushed her hair. Her white bangs framed her face while her auburn hair just went below her shoulders.

            "Rogue, Are you ready?" Kitty's head phased through the thick wooden door. She looked around in the darkness until she spotted Rogue's white fringes, which seemed to stick out in the dark room. She phased in a little more and pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail. "C'mon, we're going to be late and you know Mr. Logan will be, like totally angry as us if we are."

            "Jus' go. Ah'll be there in a minute." She waited a few seconds then glanced over to make sure the Valley girl was gone. She sighed and looked down and then up into the mirror. She applied her make up much lighter now. Since Gambit had made a comment about her heavily applied make up and how it reminded him of young woman who stood outside cheap hotels asking men if they wanted a date, she had started wearing her make up much lighter. She blinked. _Gambit_. How she loathed him. Rogue didn't know how long she would last at the institute with Gambit there. He made her angry. Everyone realized the tension between the two. She looked down at her hairbrush. She had been griping it so hard, her knuckles turned white. She dropped the brush then left the room.

            ---

            "Y' goin' t' have t' move much fast'r 'den 'dat." Gambit whispered into Rogue's ear as he ran past her. She glared at the back of his head. A paintball whipped right past her head. She let out of a short cry of surprise then ducked as another one went right by her. Before she knew it, two came at her. She quickly dodged them and ended up landing hard on her hands and knees. "Crawlin' 'round on 'de floor ain't goin' t' help." Gambit smirked. He stood right behind her with his metal pole. Rogue quickly got onto her feet.

            "Jus' keep yoah mind on the game, Swamp rat." She glared at him yet she made no eye contact with him. She barely made eye contact with him. Even when they fought.

            "'Dere be othah things Gambit keeps his mind on, _River rat_." 

            She crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

            "Oi. Wouldn' y' like t' know!" He poked her shoulder lightly. She gasped and stumbled back. He took a step back, surprised. He had merely poked her. 

            "Don't ya ever touch meh again." She snapped, regaining posture. 

            "Y' don' have t' be so damn rude. Gambit jus' bein' friendly."

            "Why don't ya go be 'friendly' somewhere else? Ah bet Mags is lookin' foh ya since ya probably still work foh him, _Lackey_." Gambit looked at her both hurt and surprised. 

            "Do y' always have t' bring 'dat up?" He snapped with anger. "Gambit tell y' many times he don' work fo' 'im no more. Y no trust Gambit?"

            She grunted and raised a brow. "Ask me that again."

            "Will you two stop?" Kitty asked phasing up from the ground. "You both haven't even realized that, like, forty paintballs went by you and, like, missed." 

            "Sorry, Kitty-cat." Gambit winked at her. Kitty blushed.

            "Ugh." Rogue mumbled, clearly disgusted. She turned on her heel and began to walk away as the lazors ejected from the ceiling and began shooting at the X-Men.

            "Rogue!" She heard Kitty yell. Rogue ignored her and walked down. Before she knew it, arms wrapped around her, picked her up and dashed off just as a laser hit the ground she had been on.

            "Y' be lucky Gambit saved y'."

            Rogue elbowed Gambit hard in the ribs then dropped to her feet. "Ah don't need ya ta save me an' Ah said don't touch meh!"

            "Fine 'den. Maybe next time yo'll die."

            "An' Ah know that would make ya happy!"

            Before he could answer, the intercom announced the session was over and Rogue quickly exited the danger room.

            __

            "Ah can't stand him!" Rogue did a sidekick to the hanging bag. It swung back and hit her. She cried out in anger and punched it. Sweat slowly dripped down from her forehead. She wore black leggings and a black sweatshirt, which wasn't her usual work out attire because right now she was just letting off some steam. "Ugh!" Thinking about the danger room session again, she began kicking the poor bag with kick after kick. Round kick, sidekick, snap kick, step behind snap kick.. any kick you could name, she messily and quickly did it. After a few minutes she fell to her knees due to shortness of breath. "Ah hate him." She then got to her feet and staggered out of the room. '_Right now all Ah want is a nice warm showah._'

            __

            Gambit sat on the couch in the living room. He sat between Jubilee and Amara who kept staring at him with big, glossy eyes. Yes, He felt _very_ uncomfortable.

            "I heard you saved Rogue." Jubilee sighed happily. "You're a hero." She stood up and stuck out her chest. "You're my hero, at least. What would we ever do without you?"

            "Well, we wouldn't have any playing cards." Amara said seriously as she glanced down at the lump from his deck of cards in his pocket.

            "We'd be lost." Jubilee proclaimed, leaning towards him. "We're so thankful for you, Gambit."

            "Uhh.. Gambit has t' go.. take a shower."

            "Do you need any towels?" Amara asked, standing up along with Jubilee. Gambit forced a smile and slowly made his exit.

            "Non, Gambit is fine. T'ank y' fo' askin' though." He practically ran out of the room.

            ***

            "Ah really wish Kurt wouldn't blast that damn thing." Rogue said out loud to herself as she stripped down in the bathroom. Kurt's music blasted down the hall and echoed through the bathroom walls. She then stepped into the shower.

            ***

            Gambit stepped out of his room and looked both ways before he crossed the hall. Mostly because he wanted to make sure neither Jubilee nor Amara was stalking him. Plus, Kurt had the room next to him and was blasting some music. He adjusted the towel wrapped around his waist then quickly made his way towards the bathroom and went in. With the towel still around his waist, we walked over to the tub and opened the curtain.

            "_Merde_!" 

            Both his and Rogue's screams were heard over Kurt's music and throughout the whole mansion.

            "Get out!" Rogue shoved him back hard. Her bare hands had touched his exposed skin. She screamed again as she felt his memories swirl around in her head. She lost balance and fell out of the tub, wrapped the shower curtain around her and snapping it right off the hooks. She landed hard on him. Her exposed skin touched his until she unconsciously rolled off of him.

            ***

            Rogue groaned as she opened her eyes and quickly adjusted to the brightness of the room. Her eyes surveyed the room. Why was she in the medical room? Then it hit her; Her head was pounding. She slowly sat up.

            "Mah head.." She mumbled, rubbing her temples. 

            '_Yo head?_' A familiar voice said from inside her head. She blinked. What on earth.. Then it hit her when she saw the unconscious body of the Cajun laying on a bed across from her.

            "Oh mah gawd."

            __

            _To be continued. :)_

_            Not exactly a Romy yet. But it will be.. soon. ;) This is probably going to be about four to five chapters long._

_            Read and review.. please._


	2. Chapter 2

            -

            Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            _Nicca.. I've never read 'Giddy' before nor have I even heard of it until you mentioned.. Just thought I'd let you know._

            ***  
  
            "This ain't real!" Rogue screamed falling to her knees. Hank and Logan rushed into the room, Ororo and the Professor behind them. She stared at them from the floor with wide eyes.

            "Rogue— Are you alright, child?" Ororo kneeled down next to the Southern girl. Rogue began to shake as she looked up at Gambit's lifeless body.

            "Ah killed 'im." Her eyes went watery. "Oh my gawd, Ah'm a murderer." She stared down at the green hospital scrubs she wore and started to sob. "He's in mah head. He's in _mah_ head. Ah can _hear_ 'im.. Ah can _feel_ 'im." As much as she loathed the Cajun, she never expected or wanted this to happen.

            "The memories will pass." Ororo said quietly but Rogue shook her head.

            "They ain't memories. This ain't memories. Ah fully absorbed 'im." Ororo wrapped her arms around Rogue and pressed her tightly against her. "Ah killed 'im.." She cried long and hard right there while Ororo held her and it wasn't long until she fell asleep.

            ***

            '_Ah hate 'im so much but why do Ah feel so bad?_' Rogue stared up at the ceiling. '_Ugh. Ah can feel 'im an' Ah can't take it._'

            '_Y' be a softie inside, non?_'

            She bolted up. "Don't do that. Stop talkin' ta meh ya stupid Cajun."

            '_But y' absorbed Gambit!_'

            Her vision got blurry. "Ah know."

            '_Y did it purposely didn' y'?_'

            "No!" She snapped. "Ah ain't like that an' ya know it."

            '_Non chére. Gambit don'." _He slowly and temporarily faded out of her mind.

            ***

            ".. I heard they had to, like, put him on life support.." Rogue put her ear up to the door. Kitty and a few other X-Men were talking in the living room. ".. Do you think she did it on you know, purpose?" She griped the knob. "I mean, it's so obviously she doesn't like him.."

            "Rogue isn't like that." She heard Scott say. A small smile curved on her lips. At least he believed she hadn't absorbed him purposely. "Then again, we don't know the whole story." Her smile faded.

            "I tried to get inside her mind while she was unconscious." Jean spoke up. That information made Rogue angry. "But she managed to block me even then. She has a strong mind."

            "That probably means she's hiding something." Scott said. Anger was building up in Rogue. Did they always talk behind her back like this?

            "No." This time it was Kurt's voice. "I vill not believe meine schwester vould do such a thing. You guys know her better then vat." That made Rogue smile. At least her brother stuck up for her and believed her.

            "I think she thought of doing it so much that she thought she was day dreaming and touched him." What Jean had just said made Rogue angrier then ever. Rogue was so distracted on the voices from inside the room she had not noticed she unintentionally charged the knob to the door. When she did, she gasped and took a step forward. The knob exploded.

            "Merde." She said above a whisper. '_Please tell meh Ah didn't jus' charge the knob an' say merde._' Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Scott emerged from the room. She glared at them all. "So, is this what y'all do? Talk 'bout meh behind mah back?"

            "Rogue.." Kurt whispered. She didn't bother looking at him because it wasn't exactly him she was angry at. It was the others.

            "Ah can't believe Ah evah thought y'all were mah friends. Ya would think ya would believe me. At least until ya know what happened but Ah guess none of ya didn't think about that." The words slipped out. She barely concentrated on them. She just stared at the hole in the door. "Ah.." She shook her head violently and ran.

            ***

            "Some team mates they are." Rogue said out loud as she slammed the door to her room. She paced around the room. "The nerve!" She walked past the mirror she had been looking in earlier that day and stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned her head and looked into the mirror. "Oh mah.." She wasn't herself. No. She was herself but she looked like Gambit. "Ah.. oh mah.. Ah.. don't look like meh.." She stared into the demon like eyes. She closed her eyes. "It's jus' a reflection.. it's jus' a reflection.."

            "Vhut?" Kurt bamf'd in right next to her. She stumbled back surprised. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his fuzzy blue head. "Sorry."

            "Kurt.. honestly.. look inta the mirrah.. who do Ah look like?" He stared at her confused but did as ordered. He stared at the mirror then looked back at her.

            "Iz this a trick question? You look like yourself." He didn't know whether to smile or question her mental state. So, he did both.

            "Huh?" She looked into the mirror and gave a relieved sigh. "Good. Ah'm back."

            "Vhere did you go?" She gave him a look. Right now, they both knew, the last thing she wanted was to talk. Even if he was her brother. 

            "Listen.. Ah need some time ta think.."

            '_'Bout yo next murder?'_

            "Shut up!" She screamed. Kurt took a step back. Rogue just sighed heavily. "Jus' go Kurt. Please.. go now.. Ah said go!" He quickly bamf'd out of the room. She stared into the mirror for nearly an hour.

            '_Waitin' fo' somethin' t' happen?_'

            "Shut up."

            '_Waitin' t' absorbs someone else?'_

"Shut up."

            '_Is it not crowded in 'ere enough?'_

"Shut. Up."

            '_Gambit could use 'de company._'

            "Gawd, Ah said shut up." She snapped rubbing her temples. "Mah gosh, ya are more annoyin' then a migraine."

            '_Noticed y' used Gambit's po'ers earlier.'_

"Yeah? An'..?"

            '_Y' should've blown de door off_.'

            "Ah'm not listening ta ya."

            '_Y've been doin' 'dat all along! Mon bonté, y' not be so bright, non?_'

            "Mah goodness, why aren't ya able ta shut up!" She walked over and fell down on her bed. "What did Ah do ta deserve this?"

            '_Y' absorbed an innocent victim_.'

            "You surprised me." She buried her head into her pillow. "Ya jus' walked.. right in.. Ah really didn't mean ta.." She slowly drifted off into sleep. ".. Plus.. ya're not innocent.."

            ***

            Rogue let out a loud groan when her alarm clock went off that next morning. She loathed her alarm clock so much. She placed her hand on it and groped around for a button. When it stopped going off, she took her hand away but then she heard a strange noise and pieces of her clock went flying. She screamed and scrambled off her bed.

            '_Gambit had done 'dat many times._'

            "Shut up." She sighed. Logan then walked into the room and gave her a weird look. "What?"

            "You have a piece of plastic in yer hair." She reached up and pulled out a piece of her alarm clock that didn't exist anymore. "How are you feelin', Stripes?"

            "Ah don't even know." She answered truthfully. "Does Prof know how ta get this swamp rat out of mah head yet?"

            He shook his head. "Sorry."

            Rogue sighed heavily. So did Gambit.

            This was going to be a long day.

            __

            '_Yo're goin' t' have t' learn how t' control Gambit's po'ers._'

            "No Ah'm not." She said walking down the stairs as she pulled on elbow-length gloves. 

            '_Y' should at least get changed._'

            "Ah'm not listening." Rogue walked into the kitchen where Kurt sat, slowly eating a donut. 

            '_Stop!_'

            She backed out of the room. "What?"

            '_Why don' y' learn how t' use Gambit's other po'er?_'

            She blinked. '_Ya have anothah powah?_'

            '_Gambit be empathetic.. River rat._'

            "How the heck do Ah use that powah?"

            '_If only y' were nicer t' Gambit.._'

            "Ya know, Ah'm gettin' good at blocking people outtah mah head.."

            '_Dat be a threat?_' 

            "Gambit.." She growled. "Tell meh."

            '_Well.. Since y' asked so nicely..'_

It took nearly ten minutes for her to actually understand what he was saying even through it probably was the most simplest thing. It wasn't that hard as she stared at Kurt. It was just that she couldn't exactly concentrate with a twenty-two year old bickering guy in her head.

            "Ah can't do this.." She whispered. "Ah'm not gettin' anythin'."

            '_Gambit knows 'de feelin.'_

She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not so she ignored him. Suddenly she felt different emotions. The love for food.. the fear of people knowing the truth.. A crush on Kitty.. These weren't hers.. they were Kurt's. "Whoa." She said so loudly that Kurt turned around with a spoon sticking out of his mouth.

            "Vhut?" He asked making the spoon fell out.

            "Nothin'." She quickly walked out of the room and back upstairs. "That was so weird."

            '_Y' know somethin' weirder? Try bein' stuck in someones head._'

            "Try havin' someone who won't shut up in ya head." She snapped, walking into her room. She laid down on her bed and sighed. 

            This was _definitely_ going to be a long, long, **long** day.    

            ___

            _To be continued.._

_            I'm trying not to rush things. *shrugs* There's going to start being hints (in future chapters) for when Gambit and Rogue actually start getting along and such. You'll see.. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

            --

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            ***

            "Are you ready, Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked as she walked into his office. She nodded and sat down next to him. He brought his hands up to her temples. "Just close your eyes and relax." She did close her eyes although relaxing wasn't much of an option. He tried to push through a barrier in her mind. It was like all her defenses were up and she didn't even know. After what seemed like forever, he finally managed to break through. 

            "Gambit?" He called into the darkness, which surrounded him. Silence. He stood up from his chair and took a few steps forward. "Gambit?"

            "Not so loud." He heard Rogue say. He nodded knowing that his bothered her. As if one person in her mind wasn't already enough. 

            "Bonjour Profess'o." Gambit slowly walked forward to the older man. "Come t' get Gambit out o' 'ere? 'Dis fille is drivin' Gambit nuts."

            "Feh!" Rogue growled from above. Gambit just smirked.

            "I'm trying, Gambit, I'm trying." 

            It wasn't long before Xavier got shut out of Rogue's mind.

            ***

            Rogue sighed as she left Xavier's office. "Ah knew he wouldn't be able ta help meh."

            '_'Least he tried, non?_'

            "Don't talk ta meh! Mah gawd." She wandered down the hall towards the medical wing of the institute. She walked quickly and looked around nervously as if she were doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

            '_Goin' somewhere, petite?_' 

            She suddenly turned around but then remembered the voice wasn't coming from behind her. It was something from inside her head. "How many times do Ah hafta tell ya? Don't talk ta me!" He shut up but remained in her mind as she walked into a room and stopped dead in her tracks. "There ya are." 

            '_Don' talk t' Gambit!_'

            She grunted and then rolled her eyes as she walked into the dark room. She flipped on the light switched. There laid Gambit on a respirator. He wore green hospital scrub clothing. She walked closer to him. The Gambit in her head was silent. She slowly made her way towards him and stopped at his side.

            '_An' who is dis hansom man?' _Gambit tried to joke but neither of them bought it. Rogue brought her gloved hand up to his face. '_Y' goin' t' try t' absorb 'de rest of Gambit, huh?_'

            "Gambit—" Her voice cracked. "Don't." Rogue touched his chin. "Mah goodness. Ya need ta shave."

            '_Don' worry, Gambit will.. Oh wait! Gambit can't 'cause some fille absorbed him int' her head!_'

            "Ah really need ta knock mahself out." She looked around the room for something to hit herself in the head with. He eyes settled on Gambit's lifeless body. "Ah.. really am sorrah.."

            '_Gambit knows, petite, Gambit knows._'

            ***

            Dinner was exceptionally weird. Everyone stared at Rogue as if they were waiting for her powers to go haywire and for her to viciously attack one and another. 

            "Would you like some butter?" Bobby asked giving Rogue a huge fake grin. She gave him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. 

            "Rogue." Jean swallowed her mouthful of potatoes. "I think you should try to act a bit nicer to us."

            "Oh yeah?" Rogue brought her hand up to her face and rested her chin on her palm. "Give meh one good reason before Ah decide not ta give a crap.." She waited half a second. "Opps, too late." She got up from the table and walked out of the room.

            "Rogue—" Kurt sat up. Professor Xavier stopped him.

            '_Not now Kurt. She's going through a hard time._'

            Kurt sighed and sat back down. '_Vhen iz she not?'_

***

            '_Gambit could sure use a beer.._'

            Rogue plopped down on her bed. "An' Ah could sure use some silence."

            '_Mm.. care t' compromise?_'

            "Naw."

            '_Gambit hate y'.'_

            "Ah know. Learn ta live wit' it."

            ***

            '_Goin' back t' see Gambit, huh?_' Rogue made her way towards the medical wing. It was late at night and just about everyone in the mansion was asleep.

            "No." She gave him a simple answer. Since he was in her head, she figured he could easily figure out what she was thinking but it was like he couldn't. He probably didn't want to. She then carefully stepped into Hank's office and opened up a medicine cupboard. She went through a few packages before she found what she was looking for.

            '_Sedatives!?' _Gambit's voice was louder than usual, which made her wince. 

            "Ah need some sleep without ya in mah head ta wake meh up." She made her way out of the office and back to her room.

            '_Y really hate Gambit dat much?_'

            The words hit her hard. She stopped walking. Did she really hate him so much she was willing to drug herself? Yes. She nodded. She did. She went back to walking.

            '_What did Gambit ever do t' y'?_'

            Rogue stopped again. "Ah.." She was silent. She never really thought about it. _Why_ did she hate him so much? He _was_ their enemy. That's the thing. He was their enemy and he was still hers.

            '_Thought so.'_

            "It's not like ya even care." She snapped, walking down the hall and into her room. She locked the door behind her then sat down on her bed. 

            '_Yo're right. Tis not like Gambit cares._'

            And for some reason, she tried her hardest to keep her tears concealed.

            ***

            He hated being kept in her mind. Especially since she treated him like scum. He gave up his bad reputation to join the X-Men. Yet, Rogue would never accept him. He was nice to her at first but after a while she made his blood boil. He could barely even stand her but something inside of him actually liked her. Then she absorbed him. To the extent. He still wondered if she did it purposely although it literally was his fault for walking in on her. Now that she had absorbed him, you would think she treated him with some respect but no. She treated him the same. Actually, she talked to him more, he noticed, but she really had no choice because he was in her head.

            She hated him for some reason. He had been her enemy but other than that she really had no reason to hate him. All Gambit knew was that he was going to find out why she couldn't stand him.

            Even if it meant going through every thought and every memory in her head.

            __

            _Yes.. a li'l shorter than usual.. But it's better than nothing! Read, review and enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

            --

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution__

            ***

            "Wow. Rogue is, like, sleeping in for once." Kitty said to Kurt as they cleared the kitchen table. "This is the first time in months she slept through breakfast."

            Kurt stared longingly at the clock. "Ja. It just makes me even more worried over her." He sighed and mumbled a few things in German. He stopped when Kitty put a supporting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

            "Don't worry about it, Kurt. I'm sure everything will, like, totally work out in the end." He nodded at her somewhat comforting words and gave her a small smile back.

            ***

            Rogue laid stretched out on her bed. She was sleeping, and breathing slowly. Gambit was wide-awake in her head. Her breathing seemed to have a rhythm to it that almost made him sleepy. At least he could say he had slept with one of the X-Men. Literally. He missed _his_ body. Gambit missed Gambit.

            Gambit couldn't help but to think about Rogue. She was so mysterious that it bugged him. He barely knew anything about her but that would change. While Rogue slept, her barriers surrounding him were down. He went into the deepest parts of her mind looking for answers of un-asked questions.

            ***

            Hank whistled a tune as he entered his office but stopped immediately when he noticed the opened medicine cabinet. He made his way over to it and opened if all the way. Everything was scattered around. He sighed. His organized medicine cabinet was no longer organized. It wasn't until he finished organizing them when he noticed what was missing. '_Sedatives? Who would need.._' The answer came to him soon enough.

            ***

            Rogue's mind wasn't a pretty sight. Memories were scattered and diffused everywhere. Some were hers and some weren't. He tried not to feel sorry for her but it didn't work. This somewhat explained some of Rogue's actions. So many memories weren't even hers.. The ones that were not hers blocked her memories. He wouldn't be surprised if she woke up in a few weeks and forgot about everything from her past.. Maybe even forget who _she_ is.

            "A'm goin' ta lock ya up an' throw away the key." Rogue walked towards him. She wore her usual clothing; black halter top under a green transparent shirt, a black skirt, grey leggings, combat boots and studded colors around her neck and wrists. Her make up was as heavy as it used to be. "Who said ya could go through mah mind?"

            "Who said y' could absorb Gambit?" He snapped right back at her. Her facial expression that mostly showed angry and annoyance did not change as she glared at him.

            "That was an accident. _Unfortunately_." She walked away from him. "Ah know a lot of stuff 'bout ya, y'know. More than ya think."

            "An' Gambit knows absolutely nothin' 'bout y'."

            She turned around. "Ya actually want ta know stuff 'bout meh?"

            He thought about it for a second. "'Course not." He put up his tough shield. Rogue just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. They both remained silent. "Why aren't y' up?"

            "Ah can't wake up. Ah kinda overdosed on the sedatives."

            He blinked. "_Kinda_?"

            ***

            "She'll regain consciousness in a few hours." Hank explained to Kurt after he saw his sister. "At least, I hope so. I don't know when she took them so I don't know when they will wear off."

            "Why did she do it?" He stared at his drugged up sister. 

            "Probably a plea for help." Scott said, glancing over at Rogue. "She's probably just showing us that she is capable of killing herself."

            "Scott.." Hank warned but it was too late.

            "Killing herself? How could you t'ink she vould do _vhat_?" Kurt raised his voice. "She has her enemy _trapped_ in 'er head. It mus' be driving her up ze walls and you say it's attempted suicide?"

            "I'm sorry Kurt." Scott said quietly. Kurt then **bamf**'d out of the room, leaving the thick blue fog and the smell of sulfur behind.

            ***

            "So, How much did ya see of meh?" Gambit looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected that question. He thought about it momentarily.

            "Can't quite 'member." He overlooked her figure. "Oi. But does Gambit wish he did."

            "Perv." She mumbled, re-crossing her arms firmly against her chest. "Can't ya leave meh alone? This is mah mind an' Ah want some privacy."

            "'Den maybe y' shouldn't have absorb—"

            "Ah know, Ah know. Maybe Ah shouldn't have absorbed ya which was an accident." She sighed. "But really, Can't ya go take a walk?"

            "Non."

            "'Scuse meh?"

            He crossed his arms. "Gambit says non, fille."

            "Fine! Then Ah'll leave." She stared to walk away when a memory passed through her. She screamed and fell to her knees. It was a flicker of a memory and she remembered it instantly. Gambit handing her a charged card while she stared at him like an idiot and nearly got her arm blown off. She shook her head violently. That was the last thing she wanted to remember. She suddenly felt arms go around her waist and help her to her feet.

            "Y' okay?" She jerked away from him.

            "Ah'm fine."

            He smirked. "O' really? 'Dat was some memory, non? Gambit 'member 'dat. First encounter, ne?" 

            She shrugged. "Maybe."

            "It was. Gambit 'member _perfectly_." She rolled her eyes. "Bet Gambit made a great first impression." He chuckled then thought about it. "'Dat be 'de reason y' loathes 'de Cajun?"

            Now, she seemed surprised at _his_ question. "Ah.. No. Ah hate ya 'cause ya're a thief an'.. ya were our enemy." She shrugged. "But now ya are still mah enemy."

            This time, he rolled his eyes. "Good answer, petite."

            "Rogue." She growled.

            "Pardon?"

            "Mah name is Rogue. Learn ta use it correctly. Ah ain't no 'fille' an' Ah ain't a 'petite.'" He smirked at her suddenly words. 

            "A'ight, _Rouge_—"

            "Rogue."

            "Rogue." He said it bitterly. "'Den how 'bout y' call Gambit.." He paused. "Gambit."

            "Ah prefer Swamp rat." She stated. 

            "If y' say so, petite." She winced. Oh how she wished to kill him.. Or at least shut him up.

            "Fine. _Gambit_."

            "Now, was 'dat so hard?"

            "If Ah had somethin' ta hit ya with right now, Ah would smack ya right in the head with it."

            "Aww. Y' make Gambit feel so welcomed an' loved."

            ***

            "You're back." Kitty stared at the blue 'elf' as he bamf'd into the kitchen. She stopped chewing her apple. He looked so sad.

            "How iz she?"

            "Her condition improved." His ears perked up. "Hank thought he heard her mumble 'Swamp rat' in her sleep."

            Kurt sighed. "Great. I bet he's haunting her dreams with his spooky accent and demon eyes."

            Kitty shrugged. "I bet she's, like, torturing him."

            That made Kurt smile. 

            ***

            "So, Rogue, were yo'r parents drunk when namin' y' or what?"

            Rogue shrugged. "Where ya parents blind an' stupid when namin' ya?" Not the best comeback but she was getting sick of fighting back and fourth with him.

            "Actually, mon real name is Remy."

            She rolled her eyes. "Ain't that a girls name?"

            "Where mon père was from, Remy is considered only a male's name." He stated, somewhat proudly. "'Tis origin is French. Now, what be yo'r real name?" She didn't open her mouth to respond. She just gave him a 'look' that clearly said she still hated him and that he wasn't finding out. "Fine. Guess Remy will jus' have to dig it up." She glared at him. "And oui, Remy would do 'dat."

            Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she slowly faded out.

            ***

            Rogue opened her eyes to see two blue men looking down at her. She blinked. What on earth? When her vision cleared up, she saw Hank and Kurt.

            "Ah guess Ah'm in trouble?" She asked innocently looking up at Hank.

            ___

            _To be continued.._

_            First hint in the Romy goodness future. :)_

_            It (Rogue's real name) hasn't been mentioned in Evo yet so.. Yeah.. _

_            It's short but what else is new? I've been updating this a lot so.. I'm giving myself a cookie. :o)_


	5. Chapter 5

            __

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            ***

            "Good morning, Rogue." Hank said eyeing the yawning teenager as she entered the kitchen. She mumbled something and sat herself down at the table. "Still exhausted?" 

            "Yeah." Simple answer. She eyed the morning paper laid out in front of her. The first thing she went for were the comics. Hank raised a brow.

            "Since when do you read the comics?"

            Rogue blinked. "Ah don't know.."

            '_'De comics are 'de bes' part of 'de paper!_' The voice explained from inside her head. Rogue just groaned and let her head plop forward onto the table, right on the comics. _'Y'know, 'de print.._'

            "Good moring, Hank! Rogue!" Kitty bounced into the kitchen as happy as ever. "Isn't it just a totally awesome day? I mean, like, the sun is shining! People still hate mutants and the weather is fantastic."

            "Oh yeah." Rogue mumbled without raising her head. "Ya have a bunch of Mutant-haters outside waitin' ta gain up on us, forgettin' that we're mutants an' can kill 'em, yet it's still a wondahful day out."

            "Don't be such a pessimistic, Rogue." Kitty smiled. 

            "Ah'll gladly trade places with ya. Ah'm sure ya wouldn't mind Remy in ya head." Again, she didn't even bother to move her head.

            "Remy?" Hank's eyebrows both went up.

            _Now,_ Rogue looked up and blinked twice. "Or Gambit. Whatevah his name is!"

            Kitty smirked and crossed her arms. "You remembered his name was Remy? Ooh and you even called him by it. Are you two starting to get along in there?" Rogue could hear Gambit chuckle.

            "No! Gawd, no. He's still the annoyin', cocky, Cajun-bastard that he has always been." Kitty just laughed. She wasn't convinced. She picked up a donut and slowly made her way out of the room.

            "Right. By the way, you have newspaper print on your forehead."

            '_Remy was tryin' t' tell y' 'bout 'dat.._'

            ***

            '_Y' know what Remy wants?'_

Rogue turned the TV's volume up even more as if she were drowning him out. It didn't work. "No. But Ah believe the _real_ question is does 'Rogue care what Remy wants?'"

            '_Oui. 'Dat's right. Remy wants a cigarette._'

            She made a face. "Ew no. That causes cancers an' bad health an' more stupid stuff."

            '_'Dat's why Remy smokes!_'

            "Ya are so stupid. Swamp rat."

            '_River rat!_'

            "Jerk."

            He smirked. '_You know it, chére._'

            ***

            "Vhut are you watching?" Kurt asked his sister as he entered the living room.

            "A French soap opera." Rogue answered without looking at him. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "No! Henri, Madam Frenchfry is cheatin' on ya! Don't allow 'er back in ya life!" He heard some French come from the television. "No! Ya stupid fool. That was a stupid mistake. She only wants ya for ya money!" More French that he did not understand. "Yeah! That's it. Deny 'er love." More. "She ain't really pregnant with ya child." She groaned and slapped her forehead. "He fell foh it!" She looked at her brother. "Can ya believe that?"

            "No?"

            ***

            "Meine Schwester ist verrückt gegangen!" Kurt sighed walking into Kitty's room. Kitty, who laid prone on her bed looked at him. "Meine schwester.. she's crazy!"

            "You just, like, noticed that?" 

            He opened his mouth but stopped to think about it. "No.." He stared at her. "Vhut's vrong? You seemed happy this morning."

            "Just bored. Practically everyone went on a mission with Logan."

            "Vhut mission?"

            "A mission to the market." 

            They both laughed. 

            "It reminds me of the time we went with him."

            "Ja! You kept phasing things into the cart."

            "And he'd put them back—"

            "And I'd put them back in the cart."

            They continued to laugh at the memories until their eyes met.

            "Good times."

            He nodded, smiling. "Ja."

            ***

            "Ah can't believe Ah jus' spent the last two hours watchin' soap operas in French." Rogue laughed, walking upstairs. She stopped laughing when she realized she was laughing. That was unusual for her. The laughing part, at least.

            '_Don' stop. Yo'r laughter is nice._'

            She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

            '_Oi, don' be such a pessimistic, Roguey._'

            "Don't call meh Roguey!"

             '_What? Y' don' like it? Remy like. 'Dat's yo'r pet name fo' now on. Roguey.'_

            "Pet name?" She raised a brow as she entered the bathroom. She shut and _locked_ the door behind her without realizing it. 

            '_Oui.. unless y' like River rat so much.. or petite.. or fille.._'

            "Ugh. Whatevah. Ah'm takin' a shower."

            '_Superb.' _He then noticed she was putting up mental barriers. '_Awww._'

            ***

            "Rogue?" Kitty knocked on Rogue's door instead of phasing in. The last thing she wanted to do was be with Gambit in Rogue's head. It was mean of her to think that, but it was true. 

            "Come in, Kit." Kitty obeyed and phased through the door. Rogue sat on her bed brushing her hair. She was wearing her workout outfit.

            "Going down to the gym?" Kitty asked. By 'gym' she meant the basement where the gym for the mansion was. It was a stupid question but Kitty had other things on her mind.

            "Yeah. Anythin' ya want befoh Ah go down?" The southern 'goth' asked setting down the brush and stood up. She enjoyed standing up next to Kitty. She was several inches taller than the valley girl, which made her feel tall. When Rogue stood next to Jean, who was a good head taller, she felt short.

            "It's nothing really.." Kitty looked down at the carpet. "I was just, like, you know.. wondering about Kurt.."

Rogue raised a brow. "Ya were? What 'bout 'im?"

            '_'De fille digs 'dat blue fuzzy boy._' Rogue ignored the Cajun. '_Fine. Ignore 'de guy in yor head._'

            '_Ah am._' She thought, smiling.

            "Well.. It's just—" She paused. "Do you have to smile?" Rogue rolled her eyes and made a frown. "When he, like, you know, talks to you.. does he ever mention me?"

            '_Told y' Roguey! She be head over heels wit' him._'

            "Mention ya..?" Rogue played stupid. Only her and Gambit seemed to know that.

            "That.. he might.." Kitty looked uncomfortable. "You know.."

            "No, Ah don't."

            '_Aww, Roguey, give 'er a break._'

            "Like me?"

            "Like what?"

            "Me."

            "Maybe."

            Kitty frowned. "Rogue! I'm telling you who I like and you can't even tell me if he likes be back? My god, you're so rude.. And mean!"

            "Sorrah Kitty." Rogue gave her a small smile. "Kurt an' Ah really don' talk much 'bout his love life but Ah can tell ya what Ah think."

            '_An' what Remy t'inks. 'Cause Remy t'inks de blue boy likes 'de Cat back._'

            "An' what Rem—Gambit thinks." Rogue stumbled over the last few works. "All Ah can say is it ain't one-sided love." She paused. "Kurt! Come 'ere!"

            "What are you doing!?" Kitty snapped as Kurt **bamf**'d into the room.

            "Ja?" 

            "Kurt, Kitty likes ya." Kitty gasped and her face turned a new shade of red. "An' Ah know ya like 'er so tell 'er." Before neither of them could respond she made her way towards the door. "An' Ah'm goin'."

            '_'Tis funny when two people don' even know 'dey like eachother.. Eh, chere?'_

            Rogue laughed, amused. "Yeah.."

            ___

            _To be continued.. ;)_

_            Mm.. I was just joking about the cookie thing before.. =P_

'_'Tis funny when two people don' even know 'dey like eachother.. Eh, chere?'_

_You'll see the meaning of that in the next chapter or two.. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

            __

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            ***

            Professor Xavier sighed heavily. What was he going to do? Gambit was still stuck in Rogue's mind and he had no idea on how to get him out. He did know it was Rogue's power keeping him locked inside. If only there was a way to temporally get rid of Rogue's power. He had a feeling if they were to do so, Gambit would be released. The Professor wheeled over to his bookcase and picked out an old book with a torn cover. He knew this would have the answer.

            ***

            '_'Tis our first trainin' session t'gether, Roguey. Aren't y' excited?_'

            "Don't Ah look it?" Rogue mumbled sarcastically as she walked out of her room wearing her X uniform. "Ah swear this thing got tighter. Have ya been packin' on a few extra pounds while ya have been in there?"

            '_Oh sure, blame 'de guy in yo'r head._'

            "Who else am Ah goin' ta blame?"

            '_Yo'self?_'

            She rolled her eyes. "Right."

            "Talkin' to Gumbo?" Logan asked walking towards Rogue wearing his X uniform. He didn't wait for her to respond. "The training sessions are cancelled today. I'm goin' somewhere with Chuck."

            "Where ta?"

            Logan just grunted. "We'll be back late tonight. Red and Eye-boy is in charge. And by 'in charge', don't charge 'em both up."

            Rogue frowned. She hadn't even thought about doing that until now. And it did seem like a good plan.. She shook her head. She was getting way too used to Gambit being in her head. It was almost like they were the same person now. Like she had his blood running through her. She had the erge to kill anyone who ticked her off. Well, more than usual. She wasn't the only one who noticed she was getting a bit more cocky-ish these days.

            "Later Stripes." Logan walked past her.

            '_What 'bout poor li'l Remy?_' Rogue rolled her eyes. She just hoped the Cajun was being sarcastic.

            "—And Gumbo." They both heard Logan mumble. He wasn't exactly used to the whole 'Gambit is in Rogue's head' thing. Not many were.

            '_Remy is startin' t' t'ink Kitty was right when she said ol' Wolvie was a softie._'

            "Ah guess.." Rogue thought about it. "Ya just gotta know when ta suck up ta him or play with 'im."

'_Mon dieu!_' Gambit spat out. He didn't fully understand what Rogue had said. '_Ain't he a li'l too old fo' y' guys t' do 'dat?'_

It took Rogue about two minutes to understand what he meant. Her face went pale. "Oh gawd, Remy." Now, she had some explaining to do.

            ***

            "I wonder what it's like having a guy in your head." Amara asked Jubilee as they walked down the hallway. "It must be hard on Rogue."

            "On Rogue?" Jubilee raised a brow. "I say it's hard on Gambit. Poor guy having to survive in her head. My poor Gambit."

            Amara snorted. "_Your_ Gambit? He's way too old for you." She thought about it. "Heck, He's even too old for me and I'm a year older than you."

            "Ain't he outtah ya leagues?" Rogue asked the two as she pulled on a sweatshirt. The two gasped at her. Both wondered how much she had heard. 

            '_Looks like all the petites want Remy._'

            '_Only jail-bait, Rem._'

            '_Jealous?_'

            '_Ovah two teenies droolin' ovah ya? Get real._'

            "Is it weird Rogue?" Amara suddenly asked. She squinted at Rogue as if she were trying to read her mind. "Having a man in your head?"

            That made Rogue laugh. "A _man_?"

            '_One hundred an' one percent, chére."_

_            'One percent if ya are lucky.'_

Amara and Jubilee switched glances. Lately Rogue had been staring off into space at the most unusual times and places. Jubilee stood on her toes and snapped her fingers in Rogue's face.

            "Wake up, Rogue!" She couldn't help but to add, "—And stop daydreaming about Gambit."

            That made Rogue snap out of it. "'Scuse meh?" Her voice was cold and low. Not a good thing. For Jubilee at least. Jubilee took the voice as a hint and quickly dashed off with a new fear of the Rogue. Amara looked at Rogue and faked a big grin.

            "I.. have.. to.. Bye!" She took off in the same direction as the girl before her. Rogue just crossed her arms and smirked. 

            '_Y' know 'dey were scared of y' 'cause y' had fire burin' in yo eyes._' Gambit mumbled with a hint of sarcasm. '_When 'dey start glowin, now, even Remy would be 'fraid of y'.'_

            Her smirk got replaced with a smile. "Really?"

            '_Oui._'

            "Then Ah guess Ah'm goin' ta have ta work on that."

            ***

            '_Y' cheated!_'

            "Ah did not." Rogue rolled her eyes. "How can Ah cheat at tic-tac-toe?"

            '_When y' be 'de one makin' all 'de O and X's.. Remy told y' in bottom right corner place!'_

            "Ah don't know mah right from mah left?"

            '_Pfft. Y' lie._'

            She grinned. "Ah know."

            '_How does it feel winnin' and cheatin' on 'de guy in yo head?_'

            "Great."

            Scott, alias Cyclops, when barged right in. "You have a training session with the others in ten. Don't be late."

            "'Sxcuse meh?" She raised a brow. "But Ah believe Logan told meh all trainin' sessions were cancelled foh today." She hated the fact that two people she didn't like were not much older than her and left in charge. In charge. She smiled.

            "Well, Jean and I—"

            "Jean." Rogue corrected.

            He ignored that. "Decided they should still be on. So, now you only have nine minutes to get ready."

            She stared at him as if she were trying to stare right through him. He had several different emotions going on. So many, it was hard to read but one she could understand; nervousness. Why was he so nervous? She blinked and realized she was the only one standing in the room. Excluding the cocky Cajun in her head, of course.

            ***

            "There's nothin' foh meh ta charge up." Rogue muttered looking around the danger room as she dodged an attack. The only thing that came to mind was a rock that sat a few feet away from her. She picked it up, charged it, then realized she didn't know where to throw it at so she just threw it at a laser beam then ducked at the flying pieces of debris.

            "Rogue." She heard Jean snap over the intercom. "You just took a big chunk out of the wall."

            Rogue looked up and shrugged. "At least Ah destroyed the laser."

            "Ugh. Session over!" Jean said quickly. Rogue could tell she was aggravated. She just smiled at it. Her work was now done. 

            '_Y' should've jus' charged up 'de whole place. Get rid of it all._'

            Rogue thought about it as she left the room. "Too bad, huh?"

            Gambit mentally nodded. '_Oui._'

            ***

            "Is something wrong?" Kitty asked Rogue later that night after dinner. Rogue just looked at her, confused. "I mean, like, you haven't talked out loud in a while. Is something wrong between you and Gambit?"

            "Wait.. What?" Rogue was still confused. "Ah'm not talkin' out loud so there's somethin' wrong between Gambit and meh?"

            Kitty nodded. Gambit laughed.

            "That's—"

            "I'm just saying.. You know.. and I'm so used to you talking out loud. It was a little weird at first. And boy, did you talk out loud a lot."

            "Ah did?" This seemed like news to Rogue.

            Kitty nodded then started to walk upstairs. "Don't worry. It's not like I can tell anyone. They noticed too."

            Rogue groaned and then sighed. "Wait, where are ya goin'!?"

            "On a date with Kurt, silly! And I, like, totally need to shower and stuff!"

            '_Heh.. Looks like Remy made Roguey into a crazy fille, huh?_'

            "Ah'd say so!"

            '_A job well done!_'

            "Do Ah really talk out loud ta yeah?"

            '_Oui. Looks like Remy has 'dat effect on y'.._'

            ___

            _To be continued.._

_            I wanted to post this before I went to school so I could start the next chapter when I get home._

_            Ishandahalf  I used to watch Passions.. :)_

__

_            I'm sorry I had to point it out Yumiko =P_

_            Thank you all, you lovely reviewers you! _


	7. Chapter 7

            __

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            ***

            Rogue wanted to sleep in the next morning. She planned on sleeping in. But at 8:50 A.M. a certain Cajun's snoring woke her up. She groaned, rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. She then realized that was useless seeing as how Gambit's snoring was inside her head. She then grabbed her CD player, put on the headphones, turned the volume up as high as it would go then pressed play.

            '_Mon dieu!_' 

            She smirked then winced and took off the headphones. "Why, good mornin' Remy."

            '_An' what's so good 'bout it?_' He snapped. He wasn't a morning person. She had noticed that. He too, had noticed Rogue didn't do mornings well either. '_Y' nearly gave me a heart attack._'

            She gasped then covered her mouth in mocked surprise, and then put it down. "That would be like givin' mahself a heart attack, Swamp rat."

            '_Have y' ev'r wondered if what happen'd wen' vice-versa? If y' were put int' my head?_'

            She thought about it for a second. "No." She grimaced. "That would've been horrible if Ah was absorbed inta your perverted mind."

            '_It ain't 'dat bad._'

            She grunted. "Liar. I've seen ya memories."

            He smirked. '_So, y' liked Remy 'nough t' actually pay attention t' his memories?_'

            "No! Ah jus' recall a few things.."

            '_Y' actually 'member mon memories? Cute, Roguey, Cute_.'

            She grunted, again. "Right."

            ***

            "Morning." Kitty sang softly as she danced around the kitchen. Rogue stared at her from the doorway. "I'm making oatmeal, Rogue. Just sit down." She grabbed Rogue's arm, phased her through the chair and sat her down in it.

            "Why are ya so chipper?" Rogue asked, yawning. Kurt then bamf'd in and he already looked as happy as Kitty. "What on earth.. Did ya get laid or somethin', brothah dearest?" She asked when he had patted her head. 

            Kitty mumbled something that Rogue didn't catch as she set down a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. "Eat up!"

            Rogue tried to pull out the spoon but it was like it was attached to the oatmeal. "Did ya use glue or somethin' Kit?" She pulled hard and ended up lifting the bowl up by the spoon. 

            '_Is 'dat edible?_' Gambit asked, disgusted.

            '_It's times like these Ah wish we had a dog._' Rogue made a face at the 'oatmeal.' This wasn't oatmeal. Oatmeal did not devour the spoon and bowl.

            '_Remy would feel bad fo' 'de dog._'

            A bubble then came from the 'oatmeal.' Rogue had it. "That's it! This jus' like burped at meh and Ah think it winked at meh!"

            Kitty frowned. "Rogue, If you didn't like it all you had to say was, like, you didn't like it."

            '_Tell 'er it be alive!_'

            "Tell 'er it be alive!" Rogue suddenly blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth. Kurt and Kitty's jaw dropped. "Oh mah.." She quickly walked out of the room.

            "What goes on in her head..?" Kitty asked as Kurt tried to pull the spoon from his bowl of oatmeal. He soon gave up, realizing that it was useless.

            "A Cajun." He simply responded.

            ***

            Rogue tapped on her forehead. "Are ya like takin' control up there?" She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, glancing at herself.

            '_Remy don' know._'

            She sighed. "Ah'll jus' hafta go see the Prof 'bout it." She exited the bathroom and walked towards the Professor's office.

            "Where are _you_ going?" Rogue turned around to see Jean standing a few feet away with her hands placed on her hips. She stared at the younger girl suspiciously.

            "Ah want ta see the Prof." 

            Jean glared at her. She tried to penetrate into her thoughts but Rogue and Gambit had her blocked. "He's still on a mission with Logan, Storm and Hank."

            Rogue blinked. She was surprised. "But they left yestahday."

            "Excellent observant, Rogue." She pulled a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. "The weather delayed their trip back here so they landed in Scotland until it calms down."

            "Where did they have ta go?"

            "That's private information, Rogue."

            '_Psh. She don' know. Look at 'de red head actin' like she be mackin' it up large. She don' even know what she be talkin' 'bout. Y' should play wit' her emotions.'_

_            'How do Ah do that?'_

_            'Y' have mon powers, chere! 'Derefo' y' be empathetic, 'member?_'

            "Rogue?" Jean asked. "Are you well?"

            '_Faint. Maybe people will t'ink she tried t' kill y' o' somethin'."_

Rogue then stared at Jean in pure shock. "Oh mah gawd! Jean, stop!" She screamed so loud it was heard out through the whole mansion. Her eyes then rolled up into the back of her head and she fainted.

            '_Such a wonderful actress y' are, Roguey.'_

_            'Why thank ya.'_

***  
  


            "What happened?"

            "I don't know Scott."

            "Everyone heard her. She sounded afraid."

            "I didn't do anything."

            "But Jean—"

            "I _didn't_ do anything."

            "Then what happened?"

            "I don't know! She was just sneaking over to the Professor's office and I stopped her. She then yelled 'Oh my god. Jean, No' and then screamed and just fainted."

            Rogue opened one eye as she heard Scott mumble something inaudible to her. She then heard footsteps enter the room. She quickly closed her eye.

            "Rogue?"

            She felt Scott shake her. She let out a soft groan and opened her eyes.

            "Scott?" She slowly sat up and looked at Jean with a mocked surprised look. "Jean? What are ya doin' here?" She looked around the room. "What am Ah doin' here?"

            '_Clichéd.' _She nearly smiled at the Cajun's comment.

"You don't remember?" Scott glanced over at Jean who shot him a dirty look and crossed her arms. He always seemed to think the worst of people. Even her. She hated it when he did that to _her_. She rather have it be Rogue.

"Everythin' is really blurry. All Ah remember is feelin'—"

            '_Watch it, chére.'_

"Somethin' tap inta mah mind."

            Jean then mumbled something not so nice under her breath. "That's a lie!" She pouted then her eyes got watery. "Maybe my powers are advancing.. I'm sorry Rogue!" She then ran out of the room, Scott at her heels.

            '_She ain't 'dat bad of an actress either, huh?_'

            Rogue just rolled her eyes.

            '_Two can play it at that game, Rogue.'_

            Gambit rolled _his_ eyes. '_Jus' blow 'er up.'_

To Rogue, It wasn't _that_ bad of an idea.

            ***

            "Wow. Jean ain't a wait'er." Rogue commented walking past the closed door that led into Jean's room. "Ah wonder what they're doin' in there."

            '_She pro'ably has 'im cleanin' her prized trophies.'_

Rogue laughed. "Yeah. Then he probably has 'er bowin' down and suckin' up to 'im." She added, "If ya know what Ah mean."

            '_Ooh, Remy knows what y' mean._' She raised a brow. '_I mean.. Non! Remy don' have a clue.'_

She smirked. "An' ya think ya are so innocent."

            '_Remy is._'

            "Liar."

            '_Take 'dat back!_'

            "No!" She couldn't help but to laugh.

            '_Fine 'den.. Marie._'

            Rogue's eyes went wide and her smirk faded. "Remy, Ya are _so_ dead." She then smirked again. "Hey Rem, Ya know that mole.."

            '_Mole?_'

            She nodded. "Ya know what mole Ah'm talkin' 'bout. Ah've seen ya memories Rem."

            '_Merde_.'

            ***

            "Ya were actually _engaged_?" Rogue sat in the darkness on her bed having a night conversation with the guy in her head.

            '_Oui. I loved 'er but I wasn' 'in love' wit' 'er so I ran away._'

            "But wasn't it arrange?"

            He couldn't help but to smile. She was actually _listening _to him. '_If it wasn' I wouldn' have left._ _But in some ways I'm glad I left 'dat place._'

            "Why?"

            '_Because if I didn' I wouldn' be stuck in such a belle fille's head!'_

She gave him a weak smile. "Ya do realize Ah speak fluent French, right?"

            '_Oui chére_.'

            "So then are ya goin' ta stop callin' meh 'dear'?"

            '_Never! Y' be mon chére.'_

"_Your_? Ah own ya 'cause ya are in MAH head."

            '_Remy wasn' talkin' 'bout it in 'dat way, Roguey._'

            It took Rogue a few minutes to really understand what he had intentionally meant. "Remy.. Ah—"

            '_Rogue, Come to my office immediately._' The Professor's voice echoed in her head. It confused her. Wasn't he in Scotland?

            '_Whatever it is.. Remy didn' do it.._'

            ***

            Rogue sat in the chair in front of the professor's desk with Xavier, Hank, Ororo and Logan standing around her. It made her feel very nervous. She could sense that all of them seemed to be anxious about something.

            '_'Dis even makes Remy nervous._' Rogue almost laughed. It was true. She felt the same way. 

            "Rogue—" Charles began. "I think we have found a way to get Gambit out of her head." Her eyes went wide. 'Out of her head'? The idea surprised her. She just had gotten used to the Cajun in her head and he was going to be taken _out_? But at what cost? 

            ***

            _The next chapter probably won't be started till I finish the next chapter of 'Growing' which I hope to accomplish within the next day or two. _

_            Read and review.. :) .. Please.._

_            Alliriyan.. Yeah.. I know her name is Marie but I really don't like that name for her. Actually.. I hate the way it's pronounce.. "Mer-ree" or whatever. I only like the name Marie when it's pronounce "Mar-ee" There's a difference! :)_

_            _

            I'm going to bed.. tiredness.. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEW'ERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Creepy, huh? ;) 

            Only a few more days till Cajun Spice! WOOHOO!


	8. Chapter 8

            __

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            _Cajun Spice was awesome. :) Pyro was hilarious in it.. *drools* and so was Gambit.. _

            ***

            "Ah've jus' gotten so used ta 'im in mah head." Rogue admitted looking down nervously at her hands that were placed on her lap. She shook her head. "Anyway, how do ya plan ta get 'im out?"

            "By this." Charles said holding out his hand to her. Placed in his hand was a shiny black choker. Rogue raised her brow at it.

            "Ah have a few of those. Some with spikes an'—"

            "This isn't a choker Rogue. It is an old device used to trap in mutant powers. It was used long ago to keep mutants from becoming too powerful. I think that if you wear it, Gambit will be released into his body."

            '_T'ink? He's basin' this on a thought? Mon dieu. Remy is goin' t' die._' He paused. '_'Least I shall die a happy man in mon chére's head._'

            '_Since when am Ah yoah chére?'_

_            'Since y' absorbed me. Like it wasn' fate, Roguey._'

            She smirked then realized that the people in the room were staring at her. "Uh, Are ya sure it's gonna work? What if somethin' goes wrong?"

            "She's right, Chuck. We can't risk her gettin' hurt."

            "Ah'm talkin' 'bout what happens if somethin' happens ta Remy."  

            '_Aww! Roguey, y' really care 'bout 'dis li'l Cajun._'

             "What happens to _him_?" Logan asked in disbelief. "This ain't goin' to effect him, Stripes. We don't even know the side effects of that thing."

            '_Looks like I should be gettin' comfortable in 'ere.'_

Rogue sighed, stood up and walked towards the door. "'Till yoah absolutely sure this is gonna work, don't bothah me."

            ***

            "Will ya stop gloatin'?"

            '_I jus' never knew y' cared so much, mon chére._'

            "Ah jus' don't want anythin' ta happen ta ya. Ah mean, it is kinda mah fault yoah in mah head an' Ah'm never admittin' that again so if ya ever mention it Ah jus' deny it."

            '_Remy t'inks we've grown closer.'_

Rogue sighed. There were some things she just couldn't deny. "Yeah." She cracked her knuckles. "Ah don't hate ya as much as Ah used ta."

            He laughed. '_'Dere ain't no more hate in 'dis relationship._'

            "What relationship?"

            '_Ours._'

            She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what a relationship we have. Yoah stuck in mah head. That's a rock solid relationship, Remy." 

            '_Remy t'ink so!_'

            "But what happens when ya get back inta yoah body?"

            '_I don' know, Roguey, I don' know._'

            ***

            Kitty and Jubilee had their heads phased through the door and stared into the darkness as Rogue mumbled words out loud. Kitty then decided to give Rogue her privacy (since they couldn't really hear her) and phased their heads out of the door.

            "How cute is that? I think Rogue and Gambit are, like, the only ones who haven't noticed."

            Jubilee nodded. "They so love each other. Even if we don't know what's going on in her head."

            ***

            "Ah think Ah should give it a try. Ah mean, Ah would like ta have a cleared up mind for once."

            '_An' I t'ink mon body smells by now. Can't have that. It be unattractive fo' y' mon chére. 'Course y' could always give me a sponge bath.. Mm?_'

            "Okay. That there is one reason Ah want ya outta mah head."

            '_Y' ain't got any other reasons._'

            "Yeah Ah do! Yoah distruptin' mah thoughts and disturbin' mah mind."

            '_Pffft. Stupid reasons! Plus.. y' know y' like it.._'

            "Oh yeah. Of course Ah do."

            '_'Course y' do. 'Least y' admitted it. Guess I be too charmin'.. Everyone loves Gambit._'

            "Yeah. They love 'im ta death. Literally."

            '_What 'bout y'?_'

            "Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Ah love ya ta pieces." She paused. "Er, death."

            Remy smiled.

            ***

            Rogue sat on Hank's desk examining the 'choker.' "How do ya get it on?" She asked noticing it had no latch to open or close it. 

            "That's what we are trying to figure out."

            '_Heh.. he don' know._' Gambit smirked. '_Why don' y' put it down an' go take a nice warm shower o' somethin'?"_

"Gawd, Shut up Remy." She said. Hank turned around and gave her a look. "Uh, Ah mean.. Remy, Will ya please be quiet?" Hank just smiled.

            Rogue got up off the desk and walked over to the mirror. "Ya know, this would look awesome with mah black halter top." She brought it up to her neck to see how it would work. The black ringed choker then snapped onto her neck. She screamed and stumbled back. She reached up and tried to pull it off but it was so thin it was like it was now a part of her skin. "Get it off!" She screamed groping the wall. Her energy seemed to fade away. She fell to her knees as she felt a wave of nausea pass through her. Gambit seemed to disappear deeper into her mind. "Mah head." She managed to mutter before she passed out.

            ***

            "I can't get it off. It seems as if it's now a part of her skin." Hank tried to explain to Charles and Logan. "I think it was made to only be taken off by the person who put it—" He was startled when a small moan came from Rogue. 

            She laid on the bed with her eyes half open. She felt nauseas more than anything. She felt that if she tried to talk, the food she had recently eaten would just pour right out. The thought sickened her even more.

            "Rogue, how do you feel?" Xavier asked wheeling towards her. She blinked. Her eyes were fully opened by now. How did she feel? Tired. Weak. Sick to her stomach. Her head hurt. 

            "Ah've been bettah." She winced. Her throat was raw. It hurt to swallow. She then remembered what happened and realized that she could not feel Gambit in her head. "Oh mah—" She put her hands up to her head. Where was he? Why couldn't she sense him?

            "He's still in there." The professor answered the un-asked question. "He's fallen in so deep into your mind that you can't talk nor sense him anymore."

            "In othah words.. Ah've killed 'im?" She asked. Her stomach was now doing flip-flops. "This didn't help at all? Now he's lost in mah mind fohevah?"

            "Why did you put it on?" Ororo asked. She stood next to Rogue. She leaned down and brushed Rogue's white strands of hair out of her face. "We didn't think you would."

            "Ah didn't mean ta. Ah jus' put it next ya mah neck an' it jus' like snapped on, 'Ro." Rogue tried to block the incoming tears. "Ah didn't mean foh this ta happen. Now Ah've lost 'im. Now Ah've lost Remy fohevah."

            ***

            "Remy.." She stared at his nearly lifeless body. His chest slowly rose up then down. At least he was still breathing. Thanks to the life support machines. "Ah'm sorrah Rem. Ah nevah meant ta kill ya." She walked over closer to him. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Ya were wrong 'bout ya smellin'. Ya jus' need ta shave." She let out a soft sob then brought her hand up to her mouth. "Oh mah gawd. _Oh mah gawd_." Rogue tried to wipe the falling tears but the more she did the faster they fell. "Ya know why Ah didn't like ya at first, Swamp rat?" Silence was her answer. "Ah don't even know. All Ah know is that ya made meh fall hard foh ya. Ah really couldn't stand ya at first an' now look.. Ah'm takin' ta ya." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Ah guess Ah really got ta know ya.." She laughed then sniffled. "Ah mean ya were in mah head. We both got ta know each other. An' right now Ah really don't want ta lose ya." Her voice cracked. She then practically flung herself at him and cried into his chest. Her tears fell from her eyes and landed on his bare chest. "A-Ah love ya Remy." The only thing that could be heard in the small room was Rogue's silent sobs. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

            "Roguey?"

            __


	9. Chapter 9

           __

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           _I should have been an evil li'l author and kept y'all waitin'. =P_

_           (During Cajun Spice) Anyone notice how many times Gambit touched Rogue's skin and nothing happened? Didn't notice any of it till the third time I watched it.. _

           ***

           Her head snapped to the side and met the familiar red on black eyes she hadn't seen in days. She stumbled back surprised. He sat up and stretched his arms. "Yo're right. Remy does need t' shave." He rubbed his chin then noticed her wide surprised eyes. "_Chére_?" He looked around the room. "What happened?" One minute he was in her head and the next..? Alright. Remy was down right confused.

           Her heart pounded hard. She felt like she forgot to breath. She never thought of what would happen once he got out of her head. She _liked _him in her head. She _liked_ having him to talk to 24/7. Tears burned into her eyes. 

           "Roguey?" He got to his feet and realized how sore and tired his body was. But at least his _mind_ was fresh. He reached out for her but she jerked away.

           "Get away from meh!" She tried to hide her now falling tears from him but he had noticed them as she wiped them away with the back of her wrist. "Just stay away."

           And he watched as she ran away.

           From him.

           ***

           "He's perfectly healthy." Rogue heard Hank proclaim to the Professor and Logan. "It's like the whole ordeal didn't even happen."

           "Except it did." Charles commented. "I thought they would be closer after this."

           "It just screwed things up more. Neither of 'em thought about what would happen after Gumbo was put back into his body." 

           "Right now Rogue is just confused. I'm sure things will go back to normal shortly." Xavier eyed the thick wooden door that Rogue was standing by, on the other side.

           ***

           "Here we go 'gain." Gambit commented to Kitty as they walked down the hall. Rogue was in the danger room doing extra sessions with Logan. Her idea. 

           Kitty looked into his eyes and noticed the sadness that was not there before any of this. "What happened in her head, Gambit?" He just sighed. She smiled. "Ohmigosh. You miss her, don't you!" He sighed again. "You do! That's like _so_ romantic. It's like a movie! 'Man falls in love with woman when absorbed into her head'!" He rolled his eyes. She nudged him. "So what did happen in there?"

           "Kit, All Remy was.. was a voice in 'er head." 

           Kitty's smile faded as the Cajun walked away from her with a small frown planted on his face.

           ***

           Logan watched the young girl as she hit and kicked at the bag in combinations. After two hours of a daily session, she was bruised, sweaty and beaten up but she still wouldn't stop. Right after he announced the session was over she went to the gym.

           "This is about Gumbo." He stated as he walked up behind her. She stopped moving. Her heavy breathing was the only thing heard out through the room. "Rog—"

           "Ah've nevah been at gettin' close ta people, Logan." Rogue whispered, looking down. "Ah'm jus' so used ta bein' used an' gettin' hurt." She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were watery. "An' now Ah'm the one who hurt someone." Before he could say anything else, she left the room.

           ***

           Dinner that night wasn't easy. Rogue and Remy sat across from each other but would look in other directions. But, every now and then they'd look each other straight in the eye. Rogue felt strangely connected to him. 

           '_Ah nevah realized how much we had in common._' She stared down at her food and then looked back up at him right as he looked up at her. Their eyes met.

           "Pass ze salt, please." Kurt spoke up reaching out for the salt instead of bamf'ing over to get it. Last time he did that, he ended up in the mash potatoes.

           Rogue blinked and looked away from Gambit as she passed her brother the salt. It creeped her out. That Cajun had barely known her for a month and he already knew so much about her.

           Kitty suddenly stood up. She glared at Rogue and Gambit. "Alright. I'm, like, _so_ sick of this! Just act like he's still in your head and make out already! You both know you both want it."

           "Kitty!" Ororo gasped at the rude behavior. That didn't stop the weather witch from smiling though. Everyone turned his or her attention to the southern belle and the Cajun. 

           Rogue just shrugged and Gambit just smirked; he always thought dinners at the institute were entertaining. This proved it.

           ***

           "Where ya goin'?" Rogue asked leaning against the wall with her arms folded against her chest. Gambit placed a cigarette between his lips as he slipped on his usual trench coat.

           "Out. I'll be back soon.. fo' y' mon—" He lean in towards her but she just grabbed the cigarette from his lips. "Hey! What do y' t'ink yo're doin'!?"

           "Savin' ya from cancer in the future. Thank meh later, sugah." He rolled his eyes then stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He took out another cigarette, put it between his lips and then lite it with his lighter.

           "_Merci_." 

           Rogue stuck the cigarette, she had taken from him, between her lips then took out a matchbook and then lite it. 

           "Thank ya."                                              

           ***

           "Where's Gambit?" Kitty asked, walking into Rogue's room. She was surprised to not find Gambit in there. Before Rogue could respond, Kitty looked around then winked at her. "He isn't hiding, is he?"

           "He's out." Rogue ignored the younger girl's last comment.

           "Ohmigosh! He moved out? It isn't because of me, right? 'Cause I am already, like, so sorry. I just thought you two had something going on because—"

           "He will be back." 

           "Are you, like, sure?"

           Rogue nodded then looked outside. "Ah'm sure."

           Kitty looks down nervously. "Uh, Rogue? I know I really shouldn't be asking you this but if you answer honestly I can, like, totally promise you something."

           Rogue groaned. "What is it?"

           "Do you like-like Gambit?"

           "Like-like?"

           "Like-like."

           "Ah.."

           "Honestly!"

           "Gawd Kitty, He was only in mah head."

           "You talked to him constantly. Believe _me_.. I know.."

           Rogue shifted uncomfortably. "Ah feel like Ah really know 'im. There's jus' somethin' 'bout 'im.." She gave her a small smile. It soon faded. "Oh mah, Kitty, jus' go away. Ah ain't talkin' ta ya 'bout this."

           "Then who are you going to talk to, Rogue? Gambit isn't in your head anymore." Kitty walked out of the room letting the Goth think about what she had said.

           ***

           Rogue sat down on Gambit's bed in the pitch dark of the night. She waited for him to return but now, hours later, he still had not returned. Kitty waited up for him with her but she soon fell asleep. She laid down on his bed and inhaled deeply. A small appeared on her cheeks. It smelled faintly like him. Faintly from the lack of his body being on the bed. She stretched out and closed her eyes. '_Ah'm only restin' 'em till.._' She never finished her sentence as she drifted off into sleep.

           ***

           Gambit sneaked into the institute afraid that someone might be up. He walked slowly upstairs trying to be as quiet as a mouse in which he was the complete opposite of. But he was a thief. He knew how to be quiet. Especially since he took off his boots, which _would_ make a noise as he climbed each step.

           He slipped into his room, took off his trench coat and draped it over a chair. He walked over to the table besides his bed and turned on the lamp. It was then when he saw Rogue sleeping comfortably on his bed. He smiled. Now he wouldn't have to sneak over to her room. 

           He laid down next to her then, gingerly, slipped his hand below her head. She groaned and, unintentionally moved closer to him. He smirked and then leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. That woke her up.

           "Remy." She smiled looking up into his red-on-black eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek with her palm. "Ah've been waitin' foh ya."

           "I know, _chére_." He then, regrettably, got up, turned off the lamp and climbed back into his bed. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

           "Ah think Ah like this more than havin' ya in mah head." She whispered, and almost laughed. 

           "_Oui_." He stated. His hand slowly slid down from her waist and squeezed her bottom. She nearly jumped a mile. He nodded. "_Oui_."

           ***

           _I didn't know what to write! I hope this was good enough. I had to RE-write it. I finished it then I realized I didn't like it so I re-did it. Ugh. :) _

_           Read and review!_


	10. Chapter 10

           __

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           ***

           How could she sleep when _he_ was in the next room? _He_ made her heart race whenever she thought of him. _He_ made her knees go weak. No one had ever made her feel this way but _he_ did. She slowly crept out of bed. She stepped towards the door at a slow pace as if she walked faster she would wake everyone up. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway, and then walked directly into someone. She would've fallen if the person didn't grab her arm and support her.

           "'Careful _chére_." He whispered into her ear. Her stomach fluttered at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. She quickly regained her balance. "What are y' doin' up at this time o' night?" Even in the darkness of the hallway she could sense his smirk.

           "What are ya doin' outside mah room at this time of night?" She shot back at him, smiling. His red eyes glowed in the dark. His glowing eyes would have scared anyone senseless but not Rogue. She adored his eyes. They were unique. Certainly one of a kind.

           "Does it matter?" He asked, pulling her closer towards him. His arms found their way around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. Rogue could feel his body heat through the thin material of his shirt. He felt her shiver. 

           "Not at all." She answered quietly; as if her voice would echo out through the hallway. It was hard for them to ever be alone in the mansion. Someone was usually somewhere, which was everywhere. The only privacy left in the institute was the bathrooms, which Remy considered not all that safe. Rogue agreed on that. She smiled. Absorbing Gambit had to be the best thing that ever happened to her. If you had asked her that several days ago, after she learned she had fully absorbed him, she probably would have said it was the worst. Things change. People change. 

           "We need t' talk." He suddenly said, his voice no higher than a whisper. "Wit'out one of 'de hormonal teenagers bouncin' 'round botherin' an' interruptin' us." It was the truth.

           "Yeah, we do an' Ah know." She pulled away after his grip around her loosened up. "So what do ya suggest, Swamp rat?" She smirked at him.

           He ran his fingers through her white fringes. "We could always go somewhere an' talk.. an' perhaps even eat, _Marie_."

           Rogue looked up at him surprised. "Like a date?" Her words were loud. She winced at the thought of waking some one up. She looked around but the hallway remained silent.

           "_Oui_, Roguey." Remy almost laughed, but instead he gave her a honest smile. "Like a date."

           ***

           Breakfast went as slow as ever. It wasn't an unusual breakfast, things still went the same; Kurt was having his third helpings on pancakes, Kitty was nitpicking at her flat pancake and debating whether to use a lot of syrup or not, Ray was using the toaster by sending electricity through it ("Wouldn't have my toast any other way," he had declared), and everyone else just sat around complaining about how they had to get up so early. Logan just sat at the end of the table reading his daily newspaper and morning coffee. No one noticed that Remy and Rogue, who were sitting across from each other, never took their eyes off each other, even as they ate. Remy didn't notice his bits of pancake kept falling off his fork before it reached his mouth, and he would chew the thin air. Rogue just sat there staring ahead while cutting up her pancake, which was now in shreds. Typical morning.

           Logan looked up from his paper and noticed that Remy kept picking up the same piece of pancake with his fork then dropping it before it reached his mouth. He grunted. "That pancake good, Gumbo?"

           "Huh?" The piece fell from the fork. He looked down at it and noticed it was the only piece missing from his pancake. "Oui, Wolvie.. 'Tis.." He picked it up with his fingers and plopped it in his mouth. ".. Cold."

           Kitty glanced over at Rogue's plate. "I know my cooking isn't great Rogue, but.." She looked down at the shredded pancake. "It looks like it has been, like, ran through a paper shredder."

           "Huh?" Rogue looked down at the shredded pancake. "Yeah.. Kitty, It's.." She blinked and looked up at Remy. "Delicious." Remy just licked his lips and winked at her. 

           Ray leaned down towards Amara. "Doesn't she realize she hasn't even tried it yet?" Amara just shrugged and smiled.

           "She's too busy staring at Remy. She's probably daydreaming about him dipped in syrup and ready to be eaten." Amara said a little too loudly.

           Logan spit out his mouthful of coffee, Remy choked on a piece of pancake and Rogue dropped her fork. Kitty burst out laughing, Kurt raised a brow; he didn't understand, and Ray (who's eye twitched) just whistled.

           Yep. A typical breakfast at the institute.

           ***

           "How ya doin'?" Rogue asked stepping outside. Remy sat outside against the side of the staircase as the younger mutants splashed around in the pool.

           "Better now 'dat yo're here." He said as she sat down next to him. "So, y' done daydreamin' 'bout dippin' me in syrup an' eatin' me up?"

           She debated whether to kill him or not. "Why, no, Sugah. That is mah favorite fantasy." She leaned in closer to him and brought her lips to his ear. "An' Ah know what ya fantasize 'bout.."

           He smirked. "Non. Y' have no idea, mon chére."

           She laughed. "Yeah, Ah know. Ah need a perverted mind like yoahs ta know what ya think of me." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

           "I t'ink yo're great.. yo are probably even greater in bed.."

           Rogue tried not to blush, but she still smiled. "That—" She whispered into his ear. "Ya might nevah find out.."

           He brushed his fingers up against the black choker around her neck. "Oh, I t'ink I will.."

           "Man." Ray said, getting out of the pool. "Those two _need_ to get a room."

           Amara laughed as she laid down on a towel in the sun. "Don't say that. They might actually do _it_."

           "Do _vhut_?" Kurt suddenly asked bamf'ing into the pool. Before anyone could answer Kitty screamed.

           "Kurt! You are, like, getting your _fur_ in the water!"

           ***

           "Man, 'dat was one hell of a trainin' session." Gambit mumbled, wiping the sweat off his forehead as they walked up the hall. It was already night, day seemed to go by fast.

           "Ah'd say. Ah had ta save ya like _four_ times. Had yoah mind somewhere else, huh?"

           Gambit shrugged. "Y' were 'de one in the tight, figure fittin' outfit.. _very_ distractin'.." He paused. "Do y' hear 'dat?" They both walked towards Scott's room where weird noises were coming from. "What 'de hell.."

           "_Oh, Nurse Jean_!" They heard Scott sigh loudly then heard him moan.. Quite loudly.

           "Oh mah gawd. Let's get outta here.." She grabbed his hand and stared to pull him away. "**Now**!"

           ***

           "Remy officially has scary images in his head." Remy shook his head. "Ever notice 'dat it looks like Jean is wearin' a green thong?"

           Rogue raised a brow and gave him a look as she got something to wear out of her dresser. "How would ya know?"

           "_Non_, _mon chére_, I mean her uniform.. It be no where as.. tight.. er.. great as yors." He sighed. "Spandex is a wonderful t'ing."

           "Horn dog." She laughed walking over. She pushed him down on the bed then made her way towards the door with clothes in her arms. He just laid there patiently waiting for her to return.

           "Perhaps.." He said out loud. When Rogue came back in the room he patted the bed. "But look where it got me.." 

           ***

           "Movies?" Remy asked as Rogue dragged him into the living room. "We goin' t' spend our night watchin' movies? Y' plop one Disney movie or talkin' animal movie in 'dat VCR an' Remy is outta here."

           "Ya are the one who didn't want ta go out ta'night." Rogue stated sitting herself down on the couch. Remy lazily fell down next to her. He leaned his head on her shoulder. 

           "It be rainin'!" He paused. "We could always take a walk in the rain.. Get our clothes wet.." He leaned his head over more and lowered it down so his head was laying on her chest. "Wet clothes stick t' 'de body.." He stood up and grabbed her arm. "C'mon Roguey, we goin' fo' a walk!"

           "We ain't goin' foh a walk." She laughed, pulling her arm out of his grip. He gave her pleading eyes.

           "'Den we can play a game."

           Rogue raised a brow. "What kinda game?"

           "Y' can be _Nurse Rogue_.." 

           Rogue just grunted.

           ***

           Remy walked down the hallway towards Rogue's room. Her door was closed but that didn't stop him from peeking in. Her room was dark; no lights were on except for the light coming from the bathroom. Rogue was laying stretched out on her bed. She was wearing beige pants that stopped right above the middle of the calf and a dark green shirt that its sleeves went just below the elbow. Her arms were neatly folded behind her head and her eyes were closed. Remy entered the room. The door creaked. He cursed the oil-needing hinges until he noticed Rogue didn't even stir. He walked over and sat down at the side of her bed. She still didn't stir. He licked his lips and wished her shirt wasn't pulled up, revealing her creamy white skin. He reached his hand over and ran his fingers down her side. He smiled. Her skin was soft. He then leaned down and kissed the skin right below her navel. That seemed to wake her up.

           "What are ya doin'?" She asked, looking at him surprised. She pulled down her shirt. He didn't respond, he just placed his hand at her side and leaned his face in towards her until his lips met hers. He slowly broke away.

           "'Dat answer yor questions.. _Chére_?"  

           Rogue touched his chin with her fingertips. His chin was smooth, meaning he had just shaved. She then leaned her head in until her lips were close to his. "Not completely." His lips moved in and brushed across her slightly parted lips. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid back down, with him laying down right next to her with his arms still around her. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

           ___

I hope this chapter was satisfaction. =P I really didn't know what to do with it. If I play my cards right.. (hehe.. li'l joke in there..) .. There should be at least.. Two more chapters. Heh, hard to believe this was supposed to be 4-5 chapters long. I'm trying to combine a different plot into this so maybe there can be a sequel.. *shrugs* My internet was cut off for a few days due to my dead modem. *kills it* :) Anyway, Read and review, it's appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

           __

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           ***

           _The scene played over in her head; Gambit walking into the bathroom, pulling open the shower curtain, the screaming, her shoving him back, skin meeting skin, his memories swirling around in her head. When she fell, how she tore the shower curtain right off the rings and landed on top of Gambit, absorbing him again and then finally it all stopped. She fell off his body and drifted off into the welcoming darkness._

It wasn't the dream that woke up Rogue; it was the loud sound of the creaking door. Rogue sat up in bed with her blanket wrapped around her. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she exhaled loudly when she saw the two glowing red balls that would probably freak some people out.

           "Remy." She sighed, running her fingers through her messy white fringes. "Ya scared me, Sugah." He closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed. "Isn't it a little late foh ya ta be in here, _Mista_?" Rogue whispered into his ear as he leaned in towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He suddenly mumbled something in French, broke away from her and turned the light. "What's wrong?"

           "I couldn' find y' under all 'de blankets an' sh-sh-shits."

           "Sheets." She corrected him with a small smirk planted on her face. "But still, Ah don't want ya gettin' in trouble foh bein' in here."

           "Pfft." He said, finding her under all the blankets. "We goin' fo' a walk!"

           She glanced at the clock. "Rem, it's after one A.M." He pulled her out of bed. "An' it's dark—" She was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her bare waist and kissed her softly. "Ah'll be ready in a minute."

           ***

           "If they find out we left the institute, we're in so much trouble." Rogue mumbled walking down the alley next to Remy.

           "Psh, C'mon chére, don' t'ink 'bout 'dat." He gave her his infamous smirk. "So what if we get in trouble? We ain't goin' back t' 'de institute."

           She stopped dead in her tracks. "'Scuse me?" She raised a brow. "Why? Ya ain't kidnappin' me, are ya?" He shrugged. "Oh mah.. Ya still work foh Magneto, don't ya?"

           He looked at her offended and put his hands up in defense. His smirk had faded and his face was now serious. "_Non_. Y' should know 'dat I don' work fo' 'de Bucket-Head fool anymo'." His smirk appeared as fast as it had faded. "I jus' had other plans.."

           Rogue crossed her arms. "Like what?" She shook her head. "Plans at this time o' the day? Only pervs.." Her voice trailed off. "Remy!"

           ***

           "I t'ought we could use some alone time!"

           "At a hotel?"

           "Oui!"

           Rogue tried not to smile as she looked around the hotel room. It wasn't that fancy but it wasn't all that cheap. "Ya want ta get tagether with me in a hotel?"

           He looked at her shocked. "Non." His expression faded. "But if 'de boot fits.."

           "Don't ya mean if the 'shoe fits'?" 

           "Stop correctin' me."

           Suddenly and unexpectedly, Rogue shoved Gambit hard onto the bed. She saddled herself over his hips and leaned down so that her face was just inches apart from his. She placed her hands down on his shoulders for support and balance.

           "Uh.." Remy was at loss for words by her sudden actions. 

           "What's the matter, Remy?" She asked placing one hand at the side of his face. "Don't ya want me?" 

           "Mo' than anythin'." He said sitting up. She landed in his lap. "Don' test me, Rogue."

           "Why?" She asked unbuttoning her black button down shirt that she had put on before leaving. She pulled off the shirt, revealing her dark green bra. He eyed her cleavage nervously.

           "Rogue.." He exhaled deeply. "Don'.." She then put her arms behind her as she tried to unhook her bra. He quickly stopped her by placing his cold hands on her shoulders. Her body heat warmed up the palms of his hands. A strange feeling shot through him. It made his heart race. His stomach suddenly felt weird; as if he were seasick. His arms fell limply to his side.

           "Yoah blushin'." Rogue teased as she got off his lap and grabbed her shirt. After she finished buttoning it up, she turned on the light and noticed the Cajun's pale face. "Rem? Ya okay?" 

           He blinked. "F-fine. I'm fine."

           She looked down. "Let's go home."

           After a few silent minutes, he nodded.

           ***

           Remy sat on the couch at the institute staring at the television. It wasn't even turned on; he didn't even notice. His world was silent; the alarms could go off and he wouldn't notice. Right now his mind had a one-track thing and that one thing was _Rogue_.

           "Rogue." He mumbled, rubbing his chin. He blinked and then smiled. _His Rogue_. He groaned then fell over. The last thing he wanted to do was screw things up between them. She had surprised him. In more ways than one. She wasn't the first to do something like that but he had felt _something_. And that _something_ scared him. It was _something_ he had never felt before. And this _something_ was love. True love.

           And right now, he hated being empathetic. When he had touched Rogue.. He felt it. He felt her emotions. It was like they were somehow connected to each other and their emotions were the same. One of a kind. When he was in her head, he felt everything she felt. When she apologized for what had happened, it nearly broke his heart because of how sincere it was. For some reason, Remy felt like he was still connected with Rogue. It was like they shared a special bond. 

           "'Ello." Rogue blinked in confusion as she leaned against the frame in the doorway. Remy was facing the other direction yet he knew she was there. "Empath." He answered before she could say anything. "I could feel y-y' comin' closer." She walked over, closer to him. He quickly sat up. "Not now, Rogue." She took a step backwards then turned around and walked out of the room. He turned his head and stared at her backside until it disappeared out of view. "Man, 'dat girl drives me crazy." He inhaled sharply. "Yet I still love 'er.." He smiled and almost laughed. "She be a thief. She captured mon heart.." He placed his hands on his chest; over his heart. "An' I stole 'ers.."

           ***

           "Who would've guess that by absorbing Gambit into your head, that would have made you fall in love with him and change both of your lives, like, forever!"

           Rogue closed her eyes and counted to ten then opened them. That didn't work. She still felt like murdering the younger girl. "Ah didn't like 'im immediately.. he jus' kinda grew on me." She sighed. "Why am Ah tellin' ya all of this."

           "Because Gambit isn't in your head anymore." Kitty answered simply. "Maybe you should be talking to him." She paused dramatically. "But you can't! Because you only talk to people you absorb into your head."

           "That's it!" Kitty squealed as Rogue, in a quick movement, got off her bed and chased her. Kitty phased through the door. Rogue still managed to be at the girls' heels. "Ah'm goin' ta get ya Kit!" 

           "Later!" Kitty phased right through the floor. Rogue groaned then stopped running which caused her to side down the carpet.

           "Ow." She winced touching the rug burns that went down her shins. "Ah'm so goin' ta get her back foh this." She brought her thumb up to her face and groaned. "Aw damn, how the hell did Ah manage ta break a nail?" She sighed. "An' Ah have a.. _Hangnail_!?"

           ***

           "If you see Rogue, don't tell her I'm in here." Kitty said, running right by Remy who was still in deep though and still sitting on the couch. He shook his head.

           "Huh?"

           She stopped running and placed her hands on her lips. "Gambit, you're a stud but you need to, like, get your head out of the clouds."

           "What _clouds_?" He paused. "Did _y_' call _me_ a _stud_?"

           "Yeah, like, totally. But you're Rogue's stud."

           "Rogue's stud?"

           "Rogue's st—"

           "Kitty!"

           "Later!"

           "Where is she?" Rogue asked, dragging her feet into the living room. "Ah know she was in here."

           Remy looked at her, admiring her cut off jean shorts. His eyes wandered down. "Mon dieu, what happened t' yo'r legs?"

           "Rug burn—where is she?"

           "'Dat looks like it hurts." He commented, standing up. "Y' should go take a hot bath.. or a hot shower."

           "Why? Are ya goin' ta walk in on me?"

           "'O course. An' I know y' wouldn' have it any other way."

           She couldn't help but to smile. "Like ya wouldn't like it."

           "Never said I wouldn'."

           Things then got silent. Rogue looked around uncomfortably and Remy took interest in looking down.

           "Ah'm sorry.." Rogue mumbled. "Foh whatever Ah did."

           "Y' didn' do anythin'."

           "But.." He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her so that she was closer to him. 

           "I jus' have some feelings t' work out, chére." He whispered into her ear. "'In other words.. I love y'.. mo' 'den anythin'."

           "Aww." Kitty phased through the couch. "How touching!"

           Rogue and Remy exchanged glances. 

           "Kill?"

           "Right after y'." 

           Kitty yawned at the two. "It's, like, four A.M. I'm going to bed. Just don't like try to suffocate me in my sleep." Before neither of them could respond, she walked right past them and upstairs.

           Rogue shivered. "Ah'm goin' ta go get changed—" He smirked. "—an' go ta bed." She turned on her heel.

           "Y' goin' t' show me 'dat sexy green bra 'gain?" He asked, walking up stairs with her. He eyed her black shirt and raised his brows suggestively.

           "Maybe in yoah dreams."

           He frowned. 

           ***             

           "What 'de hell are y' wearin'!?" Remy asked as Rogue walked into her room wearing a purple long sleeves silk pajama shirt with buttons running down the front and matching pants.

           "Keep yoah voice down." She warned then looked down at herself. "What wrong with what Ah'm wearin'?"

           "I t'ought I was goin' t' keep y' warm.. not 'dose _clothes_." He sighed. "Clothes are 'de spawn of satin." She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. He placed his hand on her side. "Oh, silk. Nice."

           "Do ya realize we hafta get up in.." She yawned. "'Bout two hours foh a trainin' session?"

           "'Dey goin' t' have t' drag me outta bed fo' dat." He laid down on her bed and patted the space next to him. She hesitated but climbed in.

           "Ya know, Ah'm not goin' ta have this—" She pointed to the black stripe around her neck. "Forever. Touch me while ya can."

           He touched her cheek with his bare fingertips. "Yo'r skin is so soft. It's mean t' be touched, _mon_ chére." 

           "But Ah'm the untouchable."

           "We can work across 'dat." His eyelids started to drop. He looked at her, smiling with his eyes half closed. He looked exhausted, tired, and half asleep. "We goin' t' have to work like a team."

           "Ah think we can do that." She whispered, laying her head down on the pillow. A few seconds later her eyes closed and she slowly drifted off into sleep.

           "Me too.." He mumbled, closing his eyes the rest of the way.

           __

           _Alright.. I spent all day on this chapter. I'm not satisfied with it.. *shrugs* But.. whatever.. I just hope y'all like it. I've decided to answer some reviews. I'm half dead right now.. tired.. very tired.. so, if the answers don't make sense.. bite me._

_           Rogue77 – Yeah, I did use the same line. I didn't even realize it until you mentioned it. _

_           TigerStorm – It so did not what? *scratches ear* Yeah, too much information. Just imagine it. ;)_

_           Yumiko – If I can't get online, I can't post new chapters. So a dead modem = no updates. _

_           The Rogue Witch – This was a little longer. I'll *try* to make the chapters a tad bit longer.. _

_           Ahh.. I have no more time to answer the rest, dammit. I just found out my brother is in town and I want to call him up. Thank you all for reviewing. It's greatly appreciated. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

           __

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           ***

           "We're goin' ta be in so much trouble."

           "'Dey won' notice."

           "Ah think _someone_ is gonna notice that _someone_ tampered with the heat."

           "_Mon dieu_! It was at sixty degrees. I was startin' t' see mon own breath!"

           "That was the _smoke_ from yoah cigarette."

           "I t'ink yo're seein' t'ings."

           "An' yoah one step away from gettin' pushed down the stairs."

           "If I go down, y' be goin' down wit' me, _Roguey_."

           "Then yoah goin' ta get an ass kickin' at the end o' the stairs."

           "Wouldn' have it any other way, _mon chére_."

           Rogue came to a stop when they reached the top of the stairs. "Wow, it's really gettin' hot in here." 

           "It is?" He asked, stopping a few feet in front of her. "'Dat mean we can take off all our clothes?"

           She didn't even smile nor laugh. "Ah'm serious." She brought her fingertips up to her forehead. She felt perspiration. "Ah'm sweatin'."

           "We jus' turned up 'de heat." He walked towards her and placed a hand on her forehead. It felt warm. "_Merde_. Y' have a fever."

           Rogue grunted. "Yeah, okay. Let's go." He grabbed her arm. "Remy."

           "Y' have a fever."

           "Ah'm fine."

           "Y' have a fever."

           "An' Ah said Ah was fine." Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fainted right into his arms. 

           "Rogue!"

           She looked up at him with a small smirk placed on her lips. "Told ya Ah was fine."

           He gave her a look.

           "What? Ah don't need ya in mah head ta tell me when ta faint." She thought of the time with Jean, then she thought about Jean and Scott, and then she felt sick. "If it helps.." She trailed off, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ah'm.. tired.." Rogue thought Remy said something but his voice seemed too far away, so without a care, she drifted off into unconsciousness.

           "Rogue?" Remy slowly shook her. There was no way she could fall asleep just like that. Then again, she was in his arms. Who wouldn't fall asleep in Remy's arms? 

           ***

           Bright lights. That is the last thing you want to see right after you wake up. Especially if you had a headache. The second Rogue opened her eyes, what was she greeted with? Bright lights. She let out a soft groan then closed her eyes.

           "Roguey?" They opened up to see a concerned Remy staring down at her. "Y' okay now? I don' t'ink yo're fine." He paused. "Well, y' are fine jus' not physically.. o' probably even men.. men.."

           "Mentally." She heard Hank correct him. Correcting Remy was Rogue's job, not the blue hairy mans job! "Oh my stars. How are you Rogue? You've been out for quite a while."

           "Ah have?" They both nodded. "Well, ain't that grand."

           "If you'll both excuse me, I have to go fix the thermostat. It's been nearly two days since anyone has cared to fix it." He glanced at Remy as he walked out of the room. "I don't know who would've turned the heat up.."

           Remy didn't answer; he was too busy staring down at Rogue. Hank just laughed and walked out of the room and down the hall, leaving the two alone.

           "Y' had a high fever." She just shrugged. "I was worried."  

           "Ah feel weak." Her voice cracked. "An' Ah think Ah know what's causin' it." He just stared at her with his red-on-black eyes. She brought her fingers up to the black 'choker' that was strapped around her neck. He blinked in confusion. 

           "If it be hurtin' y' 'den why.." He shook his head. "If 'dis t'ing is harmin' y' 'den I don' want it to be on."

           "But without it Ah can't touch ya." 

           "'Den I guess we goin' t' have t' avoid skin-t'-skin.. Remy likes snuggling bett'r.." 

           "But Ah want ta touch ya." She reached up and touched his face with her bare hand. "Rem.. Ah.."

           "Roguey, we have other obstacles too, y'know."

           "Like what?"

           "Scott."

           She raised a brow. "Scott?"

           "_Oui_. He was starin' at me 'de other day. I t'ink he has a crush on me."

           Rogue couldn't help but to laugh. "Right. Like he would cheat on his beloved _Nurse Jean_."

           "Y'know.." Remy rubbed his chin. "I t'ink 'dat could be used fo' blackmail."

           "Do we dare?"

           They both smirk and nodded at each other.

           ***

           "Ah can't get it off."

           "Cut it off?"

           "If ya want me ta kill mahself by that then okay." She mumbled sarcastically. "It's like it's attached ta mah skin."

           "So cuttin' it off ain't a option?"

           "_Remy_."

           "Jus' askin'!"

           "Ya want me ta die? Ah'm wounded."

           "'Ey! 'Dat's my line!"

           ***

           "Are y' sure yo'r okay?" 

           "Yeah an' if ya don't put me down Ah'm gonna hurt ya!"

           "Good hurt or a bad hurt?" She managed to elbow him in the chest – hard. "Oh, 'dat kind o' hurt." He set her down on her feet. "Y' sure, Roguey? Y' look a li'l pale.. 'den again.. y' always look pale." Remy placed his index finger on his chin and sighed as he studied Rogue's face. "Well, y' look paler 'den usual."

           "An' ya look more dead than usual." She took a step forward then just sighed. "Ah'm going ta bed." Before he could say anything, she walked away and into her room.

           "Wow." Kitty phased through the white wall and stood next to Gambit. "She's going to bed without.. _you_. Something must be wrong."

           ***

           Rogue plopped down on her bed. Her body ached, her muscles, bones, and even her hair hurt. She was tired, she could barely keep her eyelids open. When you're extremely tired and can't keep your eyes open, what do you do? Go to sleep, and that's exactly what Rogue did.

           Gambit, who was sick of Rogue's creaking door, had Kitty phase him through Rogue's door so he wouldn't wake her up even through that was his plan. He walked over to her bed and sat himself down next to her.

           "Roguey.." She didn't move nor stir. "_Rogueeey_." Still nothing. He scratched his chin. "Marie.."

           "Swamp rat.." She mumbled in her sleep. He smirked and poked her. "Leave.. me.. alone.." He then was pushed right off the bed. He landed on the floor with a _thud_.

           "_Merde_." Came his muffled voice. 

           ***

           "Why would anyone want ta love the untouchable?" Rogue asked herself in the mirror. She was back to wearing several layers of clothes and her make up was back. Xavier was puzzled to how the 'necklace' had just now started the side effects. It was practically draining her energy. For Rogue, getting to touch someone had a price to pay.

           "Oh bitch, bitch, moan, moan." Kitty snapped, phasing right through the tub. "Gosh Rogue, why don't you, like, step out of the spotlight. The world doesn't, like, totally revolve around _you_."

           Rogue's eyes brows arched up. "Why don't ya mind yoah own business?"

           "Bad things happen to good people Rogue. Learn to live with it. Learn that you're not the only one effected by your mutant gift." She sighed at Rogue's questioning look. "Gambit. Your friends. Your family. It's like every time something bad happens to you, you take it out on us. Gambit really loves you. Not your skin." She took a step forward and started raising her voice. "He really cares for you Rogue. He cares for _you_. Not your skin. He knows by wearing that thing it's doing something to do. Something that can kill you. Stop complaining and open your eyes." Kitty then turned on her heel and left the speechless Rogue.

           ***

           "What did y' say t' 'er.."

           "Nothing."

           "Kitty.."

           "I just, like, told her the truth."

           "'De truth?"

           "Is someone calling me? Like, I'll see you later!"

           "_Kitty_!"

           ***

           "If Ah put this on, Ah can take it off." Rogue said out loud as she slowly brought the razor blade up to her neck.

           ***

           "That's so not fair."

           "Well, Pretty Kitty, it ain't fair 'dat y' won' tell me what y' told Rogue." Remy smirked hovering Kitty's prized necklace (Kurt had given it to her) in front of her face. It was charged so if she tried to grab it off of him, it would explode.

           "Wow." She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I surely can tell you were a bad guy."

           "_Pardon_?" He laughed. "I've done worse t'ings 'den 'dis Kit."

           "Don't mess with a girl who can phase you half way through the earth."

           "Don' mess wit' a guy who can blow up yo'r belongin's an'.. mess wit' other peoples emotions."

           "You can _what_?"

           ***

           "Ow." Rogue winced and bit down hard on her bottom lip as she pealed off the black chocker that had attached itself to her delicate skin. It peeled off a thin layer of skin along with it. Her neck was a bloody mess by the time she tore it all off. Her eyes were watery from the pain. With the choker clutched in her hand she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. When she got to the medical room, where Hank was, she fainted.

           (AN- _Just thought I'd make this clear before any questioned started; She didn't cut it off. She cut into the thing then peeled it off._)

           ***

           "What did y' tell 'er t' do!?" Remy hissed staring at Rogue's pale face. A white cloth was wrapped around her neck. 

           "I didn't tell her to do this." Kitty hissed back. "Plus, Hank, like, said she would be alright so don't get your balls tied up in a knot."

           "Why are ya talkin' 'bout his balls?" Rogue asked with her eyes still closed. Her voice was low and raspy. 

           A strange noise erupted from Kitty's throat. 

           ***

           "Are y' sure y' are alright?" Remy asked placing his _gloved_ hand over Rogue's bare hand. She gave him a look. "Fine, I won' ask 'gain."

           "Yes ya will." She smiled. "Ya said that las' time."

           He thought about it and nodded. "_Oui_. But so what? It be a form of uh-uh-freak-tion!"

           "Affection." She corrected and then laughed. "Gosh, What would Ah do without ya Rem?"

           He shrugged. "Y'd be _Remy_-less."

           ***

           "It's going to leave a scar." Hank sighed after examining the raw wounded flesh around Rogue's neck. 

           "Oh yay, It'll remind me that Ah once could touch."

           "Rogue, I'm sure that some day, you will be able to have skin-to-skin contact. Whether it's from your own will or some device that _won't_ hurt you."

           She gave him a small smile. "Ya think?"

           "Anything is possible Rogue, anything is possible."

           ***

           "How do you feel?" Kitty asked shyly as she entered Rogue's room.

           "A lot bettah." Rogue admitted then winced. "'Cept foh mah neck. Hank said it'll take a while ta heal."

           "So you're not mad at me?"

           "Foh..?"

           "What I said earlier.."

           The Southern smiled. "Naw. Ya told the truth, Kit. Ah jus' gotta realize the world ain't out ta get me."

           "You've really changed a lot since you came here." Kitty crossed her arms and smiled. "I mean it in a good way."

           "Ah know ya do." Things soon got quiet between them. Rogue was the first one to break the silence. "Thank ya Kitty."

           Kitty nodded and slowly made her way out of the room. "And thank you Rogue."

           ***

           "You know what day I'm dreading?" Kitty asked Kurt as she walked into the kitchen for a late night snack. Kurt was usually found in the kitchen.

           "Vhut day?"

           "April Fools Day."

           "Vhy?"

           "Rogue and Remy.." She sighed. "When they, like, work together.. They can come up with some evil plans."

           He nodded. "Vhat will be a day of torture." They both nodded in agreement.

           ***

           "'Tis a good t'ing t' carry 'round cards, no?"

           "Stop stallin'. Ah asked if ya had a Queen."

           "Queen o' what?"

           "Hearts."

           "_Non_. Y' are 'de only one."

           Rogue grunted. "Hand over the card, Swamp rat."

           He sighed, placed the card between his index finger and middle finger and handed it to her. She grabbed it, placed it with hers and set it down.

           "Ah win."

           "Lies!"

           "Ah'm outta cards."

           "Lies!"

           "Sore loser."

           "_Non_. Y' have a card.." He brought his hand to the back of her head, jerked his hand away and showed her the King of Hearts card that was placed in his hand. ".. Right here.."

           "Cheater."

           "Lies!"

           Rogue then, with her hand, wiped off the cards off her bed and onto the floor. "Opps. Ah guess Ah'm the winner.." She gave him a look. "Since Ah was the winner in the first place."

           "Lies." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Y' jus' can't get over 'de fact 'dat y' lost t' 'de great Gambit."

           "Oh yeah, Ah'm sure that card was really stuck in mah hair."

           "It was."

           "Wasn't."

           "Was."

           "Wasn't."

           He poked her. "Was."

           She poked him back. "Wasn't."

           "Psh. Lies."

           Rogue leaned toward him, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her. "Ah'm tired." He laid down next to her.

           "So..?" Then he understood. "Oh. I get it. I be yo'r pillow."

           "Yep." She answered, laying her head down on his chest. "Jus' remember.."

           "No touchin'.. only lookin'." He smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder. His hand trailed down and rested on her hip then moved down and then over so it was placed on her ass. "An' touchin'."

           "_Remy_.." His arm fell limply to her side. "G'night, _Sugah_."

           "'Night.. _Marie_."

           "Swamp rat." He heard her growl. After that they were both silent but both laying there awake. "So, ya goin' ta turn off the light?"

           "O' yeah.. sure!" He leaned away from her and turned the lamp off. "'Dere y' go _chére_." 

           "Thank ya." Once again, things got silent. "What do ya think would happen ta ya if Logan walked in right now?"

           "Decapitation." They decided in unison.

           She laughed and glanced up as his eyes. "Ah think how they glow in the dark."

           "Mos' people fine 'dat scary, Roguey."

           "Ah ain't like 'mos' people' Rem."

           He smiled. "_Oui_. An' I know 'dat now."

           "_Weee_." She laughed silently (and made fun of the word 'Oui') to herself as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a soft slumber. 

           Remy just blinked a few times and looked down at her head. He thought it was weird for Rogue to think he only liked her skin. He likes _other_ things.. He placed his hand back on her ass and squeezed.

           "_Remy_.." Her tired voice whispered just loud enough for him to hear it. He smirked and dropped his arm. It wasn't long until he too, had fallen asleep.

           Remy's mind never shut down. No one knew that, even Remy. Even in his sleep his hand crept back up and rested on Rogue's hip. He was already in dreamland, dreaming about a certain white and auburn hair colored Southern. When Rogue shifted in her sleep his hand slowly made way up her shirt. Of course he was wearing his gloves—his gloves that had the fingers cut out. His cold flesh touched her warm flesh. It wasn't long until his hand jerked away.

           Hard to believe during all of this, they both remained asleep.

           ***

           The next morning Rogue was the first to wake up. She found herself curled up, facing opposite of Remy. She decided not to wake him up as she made her way towards the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, she locked the door and then walked over to the sink. She turned on the water and decided to brush her teeth. She hated morning breath. When she looked up into the mirror—she screamed.

           __

           _I wanted this to be at least 3,000 words long but.. it's close enough. Hey, it's 10 pages.. that's decent? Isn't it? :)_

_           Read and review!_

_           (and yes.. I am an evil author.. that is in deed a cliffhanger!)_


	13. Chapter 13

***

Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution__

__

It wasn't the scream that had woken Remy. It was when he felt himself lifted up out of bed by his shirt that he was awake and aware. Aware that he was being _lifted. Immediately his eyes opened… and met red on black eyes. His own red on black eyes, unless there was another person with his unusual eye color that he was unaware of._

           "What did ya do?" A familiar voice hissed at him in the darkness. The voice sounded familiar – and rightly so. It was his voice. It was his Cajun accent, yet the voice wasn't Cajun. 

The glowing red eyes narrowed.

           "What 'de hell…?" he wondered aloud. The words that he had mumbled were his, only they didn't sound like his. 

He jerked away from the person and fell off the edge of the bed. Much to his surprise, he discovered that he had become surprisingly weak – and his butt had become more _cushioned_. He quickly scrabbled to his feet and fumbled with the lamp until he finally found the knob to turn it on. When he saw who had grabbed him, his heart stopped. 

It was himself. 

His heart started pounding again, faster and harder. His eyes widened. "Who 'de hell are you?"

           "Rogue."

           There was about a minute of silence before Remy could answer. He looked around the room. "Where is Rogue? What did you do t' 'er?" 

           "No, ya stupid swamp rat, Ah am Rogue." Remy didn't know quite how to respond to that. The voice tantalized him. It was his voice… with a southern accent. Remy was one confused person. "Gawd Remy, listen to yoahself."

           "I don't –" Then he understood. This voice wasn't his voice. It was _Rogue's voice. He blinked. How did he get Rogue's voice? "_Merde_. I'm goin' back t' bed."_

           "Remy, Ah'm you. Yoah me." Remy was then dragged by 'himself' into the bathroom and put in front of a mirror, forced to look into it. Remy stared at his reflection. But he found himself staring at Rogue.

           _He_ was _Rogue_.

           __

           When you get up in the morning, the last thing you want to see is an unshaved guy with bed head hair looking back at you from the mirror. It's not the most comforting reflection to see when you're still groggy and your eyes are only half-open. It's especially not comforting when that stubbled chin and disoriented hair aren't yours. _That_ was what Rogue had woken up to. 

Then when she had screamed, that scared even her more than her reflection that wasn't really her reflection. Why? Because it was Remy's voice. Not hers. She looked down at herself and realized that, without a doubt, she _was Remy. She had half a mind too look down her pants and check the goods just to be sure._

She raced out of the bathroom and halted. She – no – her _body_ was sleeping peacefully on the bed. But she recovered from the initial shock and the first thing she did was hoist herself up. With Remy's strength, she realized just how light her body was. With Remy's body, she also realized just how bothersome a nut sac really was. And with Remy's body, she got to hear her voice through someone else's ears. Her southern voice with a seasoning of Cajun spice.

It was difficult to make Remy understand what had happened. She had to stand him in front of the mirror for him to see it and fully grasp the situation. _How it had happened, though, neither of them knew. Neither of them could fathom how they could have possible switched bodies…_

But they had.

__

It was weird sitting next to her body. It was probably just as weird for Remy to be sitting next to her. Her legs dangled off the table, almost touching the floor. The proportions of Remy's body were so different from what she was accustomed to. 

She reached a hand up to rub the round… thing that Hank had stuck to her forehead, but ended up poking herself in the eye. Remy's arms were also longer – and the difference nearly had her going insane. There was a round patch on each temple, a wire extending out of each. Hank, stifling a yawn, was at his seat in front of a large monitor. It had two sets of patterns on it. She guessed they were brainwave patterns.

"Have you two had skin-to-skin contact since Rogue removed the collar?" Hank asked.

"No," she answered. Her voice came out deep and laced with a unique mix of accents.

"What 'dose 'dat have t' do wit' anyt'in'?" Remy asked. Asked with her voice. It was creepy.

"It may be another side effect. Perhaps Rogue's powers are not acting properly, and rather than absorb your power and energy through touch… perhaps she really did _absorb you."_

"That doesn't explain why he's got _mah_ body."

"As I said, perhaps your powers weren't acting as they normally do. I can't say for sure, and it doesn't even seem logical, but Remy may have also absorbed you."

They both sat in silence, blinking dumbly.

"'Dat," Remy stated finally, "is jus' creepy."

Rogue nodded. "Yeah."

__

"Ah never realized how comfortable mah boobs were ta sleep on."

"_Oui. I nev'r realized how much it hurt havin' me sleep on y'."_

Rogue mumbled an apology and shifted her body – _Remy's body_ – off of, well, her body.

"I can't sleep." She rubbed a hand over her face, feeling the stubble around her jaw through the flimsy material of the glove. Immediately she retracted her hand. "Gawd, this is so confusin'."

"Yo're in mon body, an' I'm in y'r body. Simple as 'dat."

"How can ya be so calm, Remy! …Rogue! …Gambit! Argh. Whoever tha hell ya are!" she growled in frustration. She pushed herself up with so much force that she almost tumbled backwards off the bed.

"Quiet, _chére," said Remy, lifting a slender, gloved finger to his lips – lips that were really Rogue's.__ "It seven in de mornin'. People still sleepin'."_

"Ah don't care if Ah wake up tha entire institute! Why can't ya take anythin' seriously, swamp rat? Why can't ya even _feel_ like yer goin' crazy bein' in someone's body other than yer own!"

"Roguey," he said quietly, solemnly. 

It was like listening to her reflection talk back, except it wasn't her reflection. It really was her body talking to her. Remy reached for her. Reached for her with her own gloved hand. Her old instincts returned and she recoiled, jerking away from the encroaching appendage. But Remy was undeterred. Finally, Rogue swatted the hands away and pie-faced him with all of her strength and all of her body weight. Which was enough to send her smaller body tumbling off the bed.

"At least yo'r ass has nice cushionin'."

Remy stood and rubbed his behind, _her_ behind.

"Stop feelin' mah ass, swamp rat!"

He sat back down on the bed in front of her.

"But it be such a nice ass…" he said with a tiny smile. Then he suddenly got serious. "Touch me."

"What?" she sputtered.

Remy grabbed her hand and put it up in front of her face. It was his hand. His much larger, gloved hand. A glove that had had the fingertips cut out. She stared at it with wonder and a gaping mouth.

"Ah touched ya…"

"_Oui. An' I'm still standin'," he smiled._

"But –"

"Touch me, Rogue."

With an uncertain disposition, she lifted her arm. It was unsteady. The fingers were trembling. Why? She didn't know. Maybe from fear, maybe from excitement, maybe from both. She watched her hand – Remy's hand – slowly move toward her own face. She watched the fingers touch the cheek and forced herself not to pull away. She watched as the fingers glided down the jaw, across the chin… and nothing happened. 

"Its like watchin' monself touch… monself," said Remy.

"Remy… Ah can touch."

"Always knew y' had it in y'."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Really, though, it was Rogue's body leaning forward to give herself a kiss.

"Ew. That was freaky. _Don't do that again."_

"Jus' wanted t' see what it was like t' kiss monself." He shrugged.

"Ya need some serious help." 

__

"We need t' change."

"No ya don't," said Rogue, deadpan. "Ya just wanna see me without any clothes, ya perv."

"Well, 'dat's only part o' it. I'm not really com… com-for-ble – "

"Comfortable," she supplied for him.

"– comfortable in a skirt. An' nice as lingerie looks, 'dat not agreein' wit' mon _derriere."_

A faint pink coloring rose on her cheeks, which meant that Remy's cheeks were blushing. But before he could notice anything, Rogue grabbed his hand – her hand – and dragged him off the bed and marched him down the hall to her room. She opened the door and ushered him in, locking the door behind them.

"Change," she commanded.

"But yo'r watchin'."

"It's mah body!"

"Good point," he said. "Where're 'de pants? An' 'de underwear?"

"Pants're in tha bottom draw. Yer gonna suffer through tha underwear."

"Roguey! I won' survive!"

"Oh cry me a river, swamp rat."

"Y' wound me, _mon _chére._"_

"Ah'm gonna do more than wound ya…" she growled.

"But 'de g-string… it gon' give me a rash or somethin'."

"Argh!" Rogue threw up her hands in frustration. She found a pair of baggy sweat pants and tossed them at her body – at Remy. Then she went to the top draw and began digging through her undergarments. Remy peeked over her shoulder. "Stop lookin' at mah underthings."

"Sorry. Couldn' help it."

"Here," she said and threw a normal pair of black panties at him. "And since Ah don't need ya starin'…" A black blindfold dangled from her finger.

"A blindfold? Don' y' trus' me?" he asked innocently.

"No."

"Why ya got a blindfold anyway?"

"It's a scarf. Ah'm gonna start wearin' it ta cover up tha scars on mah neck." She gestured at his neck – her neck – and the pink ring that encompassed it.

"Oh."

Rogue pushed him back onto the bed and tied the scarf around his eyes. To make sure that he couldn't see, she stuck up her middle finger. No reaction. She grabbed the hem of the skirt and tugged. Remy lifted his hips to help her slide it off. He was also thoughtful enough to take off the thong for her.

"Ah," he sighed, "'dat feel _much_ bett'r."

 "Ah'm sure."

"Y' know, if I was in mon body right now…"

  
           "_Don't even go there, Cajun."_

Rogue kept her eyes turned toward the floor as she slipped the underwear up his legs and onto his hips. She checked to make sure the blindfold was still in place before putting the pants on, and it was. With the pants on, she got up and went looking for a shirt.

"Don't get up yet. Ya still need a shirt."

"Can I take this one off for y'?"

"… If ya don't take off tha blindfold."

Just to be sure that he didn't try to be sneaky, she watched him out of the corner of her eye as she dug through her drawer for a baggy shirt that he would be 'comfortable in'.

"What about 'de bra?" he asked.

"Forget it!" She jammed the shirt down over his head and let him do that rest of the work.

Remy kindly slid the scarf down and around his neck.

"Y' don' need t' wear 'dis, Rogue," he said seriously.

"Humor meh."

"For now," he grinned and slipped an arm around her waist – his waist. "It's always been a dream o' mine to go out wit' monself."

"It figures…"

__

"Okay like, let me get this straight. Rogue is in Remy's body, so that means…" Kitty pointed to Remy's body. "You're Rogue."

She nodded. "Weee," she confirmed.

Remy frowned at her. "Y' makin' fun o' mon accent 'gain?"

"Nevah."

Kurt, with his arm around Kitty's waist, pretended not to hear their bickering. He pointed at Rogue's body. "And zhat is Gambit."

"Woah. That is like, so totally confusing…"

"Tell me about it," Rogue mumbled.

"Your voices," Kurt chuckled. "Zhey're so funny. It'z like Southern and Cajun all mixed togezher."

"Yeah. Ain't it great?" Rogue asked dryly.

"I think its kind of neat, actually," said Kitty.

"Ugh."

Rogue threw up her hands and walked away.

"Vhat's vith her?"

Remy shrugged and gave Kurt a pat on the back. "She jus' t'inks she's goin' crazy or somethin'. Nothin' she won' get ov'r."

"Oh."

 He left to go catch up to Rogue.

"Uh, Kurt, did he just touch you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He didn't have any gloves on," said Kitty.

"So?"

"It's like, Rogue's body."

"So?" Then it dawned on him. "Oooh."

".. Since when can Rogue control her power?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm kind of hungry. Can we go get somezhing to eat?"

__

"Rogue?" 

She kept walking. Remy jogged to catch up with her.

"Rogue?" He caught her arm. But when she whirled around, he found something he wasn't expecting. Tears. "Rogue, what's wrong?"

"Ah can't take this anymore, Remy. Ah can't keep absorbin' people inta mah head. Ah can't keep absorbin' ya inta mah head!"

She fell against his chest. Which was actually quite awkward, considering that, in Rogue's body, he was much smaller. And for Gambit's body to reach hers, it had to stoop at an uncomfortable angle.

"Y' don' have t' worry 'bout 'dat anymore. Y' can touch. Look." 

His ungloved hand touched her face, and then gave her nose a little tap. Her frown only grew deeper.

"Yeah, Ah can touch when _yer in mah body. What about when Ah'm back in mah body? What if Ah nevah get mah body back?"_

"'Den I give y' permission t' keep mine. Jus' so long as y' promise t' stop all 'dat cryin' and frownin'. Y' gon' give mon face wrinkles… an' at such a tend'r age."

She smacked him on the chest.

"Ah'm serious."

He stood on his tiptoes to reach her eye level. 

"So am I," he said.

His hand cupped her cheek, and she leaned into it. It didn't matter that it was really her hand touching her anymore. Right now – feeling as if she were on the brink of insanity, with too many personalities inside only one head meant to have one personality – it felt good to be touched.

 "Y' gon' be all right, _chére."_

"Gawd, it'd be nice of _somethin' was finally all right."_

Remy just sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly.

__

**Author's Note – At first, this chapter was written by Aro. But then, after the first page… she fell victim to writer's block. And so, with too much enthusiasm and way too much eagerness – The Dark Vixen (preferably known as 'Jenna') happily picked up the slack and wrote nine more pages to the chapter. *grin* The writing style may have changed a bit, but we won't think of this as Jenna's chapter… we will think of this now as a collaboration fic. **

And, just for the reader's knowledge, the rest of this fic will be written by Jenna. *waves emphatically* Yep, gonna all be written by me now. But it'll only be a couple more chapters, I promise.

**Another Note (still A/N! haha!) **– Aro would like to thank Jenna (The Dark Vixen). A million thanks and a million cookies. 

**Recommended Reading – Reversed (?storyid=1402689) by The Dark Vixen. Kitty's powers were drastically altered by Rogue and a touch that lingered too long. Now, two girls who were once friends are at odds, and both are searching for a way to undo what was done. And thus is the set up for one of the first Kiro's, a Kitty/Pyro pairing… with a little Romy goodness on the side. Or, at least, that is what it appears to be.  **


End file.
